


Heaven's Ground

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: Heaven's Ground [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Michael Novak and his three younger siblings aren't normal by any standards. Forced to living on the streets they fight to survive until they meet the Winchesters





	1. Chapter 1

"Michael, I'm hungry," whimpered Castiel, whose stomach growled loudly in question, following alongside his older brother, Gabriel. 

"I know..." Michael muttered beneath his breath. He and his brothers, Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer, had been walking for hours in the middle of the cold, which was surprising considering it wasn't even winter. "Why don't we just- there's nothing here, Castiel, we have to keep going." 

"But I'm so hungry! We haven't had food since yesterday morning!" Castiel whined. Gabriel pulled him into a hug, murmuring words of comfort, ignoring the two older brothers. Lucifer snarled angrily as he turned to Michael, who had automatically fallen silent. 

"This is all _his_ fault! If it wasn't for _him_ we wouldn't be living on the streets trying to find food in the damn cold!" Lucifer barked despite the unimpressed look he received from the elder sibling. 

"Don't bring that up, not now. It's bad enough as it is. Look, there's an alleyway, let's just go there." Michael snapped. He stopped talking and led the way, ignoring the pounding headache, making sure there was no one around. He leaned against the brick wall, eyes glazed over, which caused Lucifer to frown. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"M'fine... just t-tired..." 

Receiving no other response Lucifer sighed, glancing back at Gabriel and Castiel, both of which were searching around for food, before getting up and making his way across the street where he noticed a restaurant. He went inside, trying not to look at the people that stopped to stare, his stomach growling from hunger. As the second oldest it was his job to feed the others while maintaining something for himself. 

"What are you doing here, kid? You're tracking up dirt... go on and get." An older man with cold eyes hissed. Lucifer shot him an annoyed look, locking his blue irises with the other's dark ones. The man reeled back slightly from shock, lips pressed tightly, before sighing and handing the boy a bag. "Don't let me catch you here again." Lucifer practically snatched the brown paper bag from the man's hands, checking the contents. There was a half burger inside; it wasn't much, but it would have to do. He stalked out, walking back to the alleyway. 

"You got something?" Castiel immediately perked up, bounding after Lucifer with an excited expression. As the youngest of the Novaks Castiel had first pick, taking the top of the burger's bread, inhaling it quickly. Gabriel followed after and took pieces of the meat. Lucifer glanced at Michael, who was still leaning against the wall, holding out the bag. 

"You eat, I'm not hungry." Michael told him. 

"You need some- what the hell?" Lucifer's attention was drawn towards a group of boys, far more fit and well-fed than his brothers, showed up in bikes with gleaming smirks. One was a guy with vivid brown eyes, striding up to Lucifer, who immediately stepped in front of Castiel, who had come up to see what was going on. 

"Look at this boys! Four little hungry strays, how cute..." The leader laughed. Lucifer bared his teeth and without pausing to think had swung his fist at the male despite appearing two years older. The kid's eyes darkened from the hit, launching himself at the second oldest Novak, knocking Lucifer to the ground. "Do not let them get away!" 

"Gabe, I'm scared." Castiel whimpered, curling himself against Gabriel, who herded him towards the back of the dumpster. 

"Stay here." 

"Aww... is the wittle mongrel defending the puppy?" One of the other idiots chuckled. Gabriel growled deep in his throat, his fist connecting against the other's eye. "You- Hold him!" Another of the minions slammed him against the wall and Gabriel struggled, spitting out a flurry of insults, as Castiel broke into tears at the scene. 

"Leave my brothers alone." Within seconds Michael shot up, forcing the leader's attention onto him, trying to appear dominant. 

"What, mongrel? You're what I'm meant to fight?" 

"Michael, no, you're-" Lucifer snarled, fighting against the grip of one of the other boys.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" A loud voice barked. Taking his chance the leader of the group of morons struck Michael, who was pushed back to the floor, proceeding to kick the elder Novak across the ribs. Michael wheezed, spitting out blood, but lacking energy he curled up on his side and went limp. 

"I said... get!" A teenager with slightly dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes growled. He sported a black jacket, glaring at the leader of the Novak's attackers. 

"And this is none of your business." 

"No, I think it is. Leave them be." The green-eyed male hissed. 

"Who do you think you are?"

"It's Winchester." 

The brown-eyed teen looked stunned, taking a half step back. "You're-" He swallowed at the menancing look that flashed across Winchester's face. In a matter of seconds Winchester's hand curled around the boy's collar, lifting him in the air. 

"If I catch you hurting them again you will deal with me personally. Am I clear?"

"Ye-Yes..." 

Winchester threw him across the ground and the boys bolted, frightened out of their wits, before turning his attention to the dark-haired boy on the ground. He frowned, but otherwise held out his hand in question and gestured for the other to grasp it. 

"Who the hell are you?" A blonde hissed out. 

"... what are you even doing here? It's freezing cold. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"We- can't." A younger boy piped up. He had the brightest blue eyes Winchester ever came across, but they were also dull somewhat and full of fear and confusion. 

"Oh... come on then." 

"Why should we trust you?" The dark-haired teenager, who appeared to be the oldest, barked, slapping away the hand held out for him. He struggled on his feet, keeping his distance. 

"I'm just- what's your name?" 

"None of your business." The blonde growled just as the blue-eyed kid said "Castiel." 

"Look, man, it's cold and you all need food. I'll come back, just don't go anywhere." Without waiting for a response Winchester took off, leaving the group of four with puzzled looks on their faces. 

 

* * *

 

 

Night began to fall upon the small town and Gabriel pulled Castiel close, trying to keep him warm, before the winds got worse. 

"What do you think that kid wanted?" Lucifer questioned, turning to Michael, who now had a split lip and his side could be in better shape. 

"I d-don't kn-know..."

"You alright?"

Michael nodded, but he was shaking violently and his skin was far too colorless for comfort. 

"You're freezing, for goodness sake's- Michael!" 

The dark-haired boy shivered, teeth chattering, before suddenly collapsing on the ground. Lucifer bolted up in seconds, checking his older sibling's pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt a faint one. His ears strained at the sounds of footsteps, whirling around in a defensive posture. 

"Winchester?" 

The green-eyed boy was back, holding a pair of coats, and some kind of bag. His eyes landed on the unconscious Michael, wrapping a green coat around his frail frame. "I told you I was coming back." Winchester grinned although it was somewhat strained. 

"If you-"

"I'm not going to hurt him, uh..." 

"Lucifer."

Winchester stared at the blonde for a moment, surprised by the response, before easily lifting the dark-haired male up. "Where are the other two?"

"Gabriel, Cassie... wake up." Lucifer nudged the younger two awake, both of which groaned as a reply. Gabriel's eyes landed on Michael and the mysterious kid who had saved them from those boys. 

"Why is he here?"

"You can't stay here. I'll take you back to my house until... well, until we can work something out." Winchester answered albiet awkwardly. 

Lucifer looked skeptical, but seeing his older brother he sighed and nodded, gesturing for the others to follow. 

"What's your name?"

"Dean." 

 


	2. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings the Novak siblings into the Winchester household and deals with the events that follow

Dean carried the unconscious dark-haired teenager into a house that wasn't too big, but not too small which was a dark brown of a color and a front porch with a bench. Behind him trailed the blonde, who introduced himself even if slightly relucantly as Lucifer, the blue-eyed child called Castiel, and the other boy who had yet to give his name.

"Do you want anything?" Dean asked, setting his passed out guest on the couch. 

Lucifer said nothing, scowling, his eyes flickering constantly at his elder brother. Michael didn't stir although his skin had faded into a slightly better color much to the younger's relief. 

"What were you doing on the streets?" Dean tried again to start a conversation. 

"We don't have a home." Castiel replied softly, causing the green-eyed Winchester to frown at the revelation. Dean looked somewhat uncomfortable, taking a silent nervous swallow, glancing again at Lucifer's older brother. 

"Is he going to be okay?" The whiskey-eyed boy questioned. 

"What's his name?"

"Michael." 

Dean sighed, "Look, he's going to need attention, but it's not bad. He just needs to stay inside." He heard the door creaking open, whirling around to face a teenager, who had somewhat long brown hair and brown eyes, standing awkwardly by the front door. Taken by surprise Dean flashed a wide grin to hide his nervousness, beckoning the newcomer into another room. 

"What- Dean, what are those boys doing here? Who are they?" The brown-eyed boy asked. He sported a plaid shirt, a satchel bag hung over one shoulder, and dark pants. 

"They're some kids I rescued. They were on the streets, Sam!" 

Sam stared, a wide-eyed look forming on his face, and sighed deeply. "So they don't have anywhere to go? Should we contact Bobby about this?"

 Dean's mouth clenched before relucantly nodding in confirmation.

"What are their names?" 

"The blonde's called Lucifer and the unconscious kid is Michael."

Sam raised his eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything and gestured for Dean to continue. 

"The other boy with blue eyes is Castiel. One has yet to- Hi?"

Castiel lingered by the front door with a nervous subdued expression in his eyes. "Um, could we have something to eat?" He nearly whispered. Dean and Sam shared a look before turning to the boy, who for some reason wore a filthy and torn trenchcoat, a smile forming on the younger Winchester's lips. 

"Yeah, Cas, what do you want?" Dean was the one to break the silence, following the raven-haired child back towards the kitchen, looking around for something to give the four brothers. Seeing the slight frightened look on Castiel's face caused the green-eyed male to wince, feeling as if his heart had broken, pulling out bread along with cheese, ham, and butter. 

"Ca-Cas?" 

"Yeah... it's a nickname, see. Look, here's dinner."

Castiel glanced at Lucifer, who nodded stiffly, before turning his attention to the sandwich that Dean had made and carefully took it, nearly engulfing it. Dean's mind raced, not sure what to make of the fourteen-year-old's actions, and looked at Lucifer.

"Do you want one?"

Something had clearly happened to the four siblings and it deeply troubled Dean, who still didn't ask judging by the exhausted and nervous expressions on his guests' faces. Castiel had flinched back all for asking about their family, causing alarms to go off, but maybe it wasn't what it seemed...

Right?

* * *

Lucifer watched Michael, who shifted slightly from his position on the couch but otherwise didn't move. The blonde sighed and awkwardly ran his hand through the blue-eyed boy's hair. 

"Michael, come on. Wake up, Cas and Gabe need you." Lucifer spoke. "I don't want those boys to know the truth about us."

"Hey, uh... I was- you know, I'm Sam." The boy with brown eyes spoke. Lucifer glanced at him briefly before turning his attention elsewhere. 

"You can, um... Dean and I came to a conclusion of sorts." Sam continued. 

Lucifer glared at this Sam kid, letting out a low hiss, "I don't care what either of you decided. We're leaving once my brother wakes up." 

"Actually, we thought you'd like to stay here for a while before rushing out." 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novak siblings make a decision and the Winchester brothers attempt to slowly gain their trust

"You want us to what?!" 

 Dean glanced at Sam, who now had a strange expression on his face, not too surprised by Lucifer's outburst. The blue-eyed blonde glared at the Winchester, but otherwise made no move to do anything. Castiel drew back against the whiskey-eyed boy that now held a look of surprise and shock.

 "We don't need your pity." Lucifer spat. He advanced on Dean, only to be stopped by the nervous whimper from Castiel. Sighing the blonde backed down, taking a seat on the couch next to the still unconscious form of Michael.

 " This isn't pity! Where are you going to go? " Dean hissed. He was genuinely concerned about the four brothers, all of which had once been living in the streets of all places instead of a nice house. When he didn't receive an answer Dean rolled his eyes with an unimpressed look. 

 "We're not forcing you to do anything. You- we just want to help." Sam said in a light tone, receiving a skeptical reaction from Lucifer. The younger Winchester motioned for Dean to step out and his sibling did quite reluctantly. 

 "I want to help, alright? Just stay for a few days."

 Lucifer sighed, "We'll decide when Michael wakes up." He walked up, heading towards the kitchen where he came to check on his two younger siblings. The blue-eyed male glanced at Sam who held out his hand out, waiting almost expectantly. Cocking his head to one side the blonde stared at the odd gesture. 

 "Its just a handshake." Sam commented, motioning his palm. After what felt like forever Lucifer grasped his hand, awkwardly shaking it, causing Sam's lips to curl up into a half smile. 

 "Is Michael going to wake up?" Castiel asked in a timid voice. He inched closer against Gabriel's body, his blue eyes filled with nervousness and fear. 

 "He's- yes, he'll be awake soon... Don't worry." Sam answered. 

As if by magic he heard a muffled groan coming from the couch. The dark-haired adolescent had finally awoken from his unconscious state. Michael's eyes opened slowly, not recognizing where he was, finally noticing the brown-haired boy looking at him. Out of instinct Michael stepped protectively in front of his brothers, glaring at the mysterious kid. 

 "Woah! I'm not going to hurt them. I'm Sam Winchester." Sam held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. He was suddenly reminded of Dean, who would do anything to protect the ones he cared about, taking a half-step back. Michael, upon seeing that Sam appeared to mean no harm, backed down yet remained watching the boy with a cautious expression. 

"... Michael, and I assume you know Lucifer, Castiel, and Gabriel." Michael answered. 

"Right..."

"What do you want?" 

"You met my brother, Dean, earlier today. We... We thought you'd like to stay here for a little while." 

Michael cocked his head to one side, surprised by the strange hospitality. He glanced back at his younger brothers, all of which should not be living on the streets, and turned to Sam with a stiff nod. 

"Very well. We'll stay out of your way." 

"You wouldn't be in our way. This is just-" Sam sighed when Michael stalked off over to Castiel and Gabriel. He couldn't imagine what it was like living on the streets, but the younger adolescent wanted to help. This wasn't a pity party yet their reluctant guests didn't seem to get that. Sam smiled slightly at sight of Michael beginning to relax in front of his siblings reminded of himself with Dean. 

 "Hey, Sam, can we talk?" Dean called out. He led Sam into one of the bedrooms, closing the door once they entered. 

 "What's this about?" Sam questioned, somehow guessing this had to do with the new arrivals. 

 " Well, they could go to Lawrence High, you know. Blend in. " 

 "I don't see why not."

 Dean pursed his lips then said, "We should get them food and clothes."

 "Why are you so interested in them?"

 Dean shrugged before hearing a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Without waiting for Sam the older brother went to see what was going on, eyes widening when he saw the glass shattered on the ground. "What happened?" He asked. 

 " I'm sorry! It was an accident. " Gabriel exclaimed, his hands shaking slightly. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, surprised by the outburst, moving to pick up the glass cup. He realized that Lucifer and Michael were staring at him closely, both with wary expressions as if they expected him to yell at them. Gabriel fidgeted, but otherwise stayed silent. 

 "You're not in trouble, it's alright. Come on... We wanted to take you somewhere." 

 "Don't send us back on the streets." Castiel muttered. 

 "Why would I do that?" 

 Castiel looked surprised as did Gabriel, but Michael remained as stiff as a post, eyes narrowed sharply at Dean. 

 "No, we thought you'd like a new set of clothes and something to eat." Sam told the youngest of the four brothers. Lucifer looked sharply, his head cocked to the right, at the brown-eyed Winchester. 

 "Thank you." Gabriel spoke. 

* * *

 Dean drove them in the Impala to one of the local shopping plazas. No one had talked, creating an awkward silence, until Sam finally cleared his throat. 

 "Well, here we are. Is there something you want?" 

 Castiel replies in a meek quiet voice, "I'd like a new trenchcoat. I promise it won't get in the way."

 Dean seemed surprised by the answer then smiled up at the blue-eyed teenager and nodded. Castiel visibly perked, showing the first trace of actual enthusiasm. He followed alongside Dean who flashed him a lopsided a grin. The youngest of them appeared more relaxed, looking normal for once instead of the shy kitten that the green-eyed male first met.

Michael and Lucifer stayed in the back, keeping close attention to their brothers. They still appeared distrustful of the Winchester duo especially Dean who was far too nice to people he had just met. Lucifer's gaze landed on a dark jacket with a serpent painted on the front, which Sam quickly noticed and turned to the blonde. 

 "Is that what you want?" 

 Lucifer's expression mirrored that of a child when he nodded silently yet excitedly. He lightly brushed his fingers through the leather, eyes lighting up. Sam's lips quirked up and he grabbed hold of the jacket, smoothing it over his arm. Up ahead Dean grinned once Castiel gingerly took a beige trenchcoat. 

 " See, Cas, we're just trying to help. " 

Gabriel hadn't seen anything that caught his attention, distracted by watching Michael who was cautiously walking around the store. Suddenly the dark-haired teenager stopped and came into contact with a long coat that had a pair of wings. Michael grasped it in his hold before setting it back down with a dejected look in his eyes.

 "Hey... Look, I know you're not a little kid, but we do want to- Michael, listen, if that's what you want we can get it."

 Michael scoffed in reply, not believing the words that Dean was sprouting. He began to walk away, only stopped by the other male blocking his path.

 " Get out of my way." 

 "... Fine, whatever. I'm not going to force you." 

 When Michael was out of his sight Dean picked up the coat and headed over to the cashier. Dean wasn't usually this open-minded, but there was something about this family that tugged at his heartstrings. He had no idea what it was like to have to spend time on the streets without someone watching over you. Dean grew up with a distant father, moving from house to house, unable to form a true relationship with anyone other than Sam. 

 He didn't pity or envy them, but Dean had his mind set. He would aid this family no matter what it took. He saw how comfortable the four were with another yet remained distrustful of others and Dean still had no idea why. 

What exactly were they hiding? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be revealing Michael and company's past little by little. Hints have been dropped here and there, but I'm hoping to reveal it before Chapter 7.  
> Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> I didn't pick something for Gabriel because of frustrating writer's block, might mention something in upcoming chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and his brothers head off to Lawrence High

"Michael?" Dean called out, quickly hiding the bag containing the new coat. Michael glared back at the Winchester who gave a small grin back at him despite the obvious tension. Dean knew the dark-haired boy didn't seem to trust many people, approaching with caution. 

 "What do you want?"

 " When, er, when is your birthday? " 

Michael cocked his head to the left before awkwardly replying, "Um... Sometime in September." He hurriedly got inside Dean's clearly beloved Impala, his attention focused on the car window. He was vaguely aware of Lucifer's concerned expression and even less of Dean talking about getting dinner. Sam was trying to engage Gabriel into a conversation yet the younger Winchester talked the most. Castiel had discarded his old tattered trenchcoat for the newer one, holding the edge of the soft fabric in his hands. 

Dean was certainly surprised by the revelation that Michael had no clear idea of something as important as a birthday, but chose not to comment on the subject.  

 "Alright, here we are! The finest diner in Lawrence!" Dean grinned at his guests, leading them into a small diner that was run by the well-known Ellen Harvelle who had turned an old bar into a restaurant. Michael and Lucifer, once again, stayed in the back and the younger members of their flock were up front with Sam and Dean. 

Castiel had a look on his face mirroring that of a confused puppy, taking in the odd sight of a bar-and-diner. He kept to Dean's side, suddenly greeted by a lovely woman with blonde hair. 

 "Hey, handsome! And Dean... What's the news?" 

 " Sam and I have house guests and we're taking them to dinner. " Dean grinned. 

 "Well, he's a lovely one, seems like it. The usual?" 

 " Oh, yeah, baby. " 

Dean was led by the blonde woman, who was in fact Ellen Harvelle, to a booth by the back of the diner. He went in first followed by Sam and then Lucifer. Michael declined the offer to sit down, letting Gabriel and Castiel take the other side of the table. After much insisting from Ellen who now held what Dean called the 'tigress side' Michael sat down, politely thanking the woman for the menu. 

 "Want anything?" Sam asked Lucifer. The older blonde stared down at his own suggestions for food before glancing at the expectant brunette. 

 " I'll take a burger. " Lucifer answered. He was immediately replied with a wide smile from Sam who started trying to chat about Lawrence High, the high school where the brown-haired boy and his brother attended. 

 "You're going to enjoy it. It's got a nice field and there's a lot of great students," Sam went on, talking about the teachers and whatnot. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, taken aback by what had just been said. 

 "Right... We thought you might like going to the school in order to fit in." Dean explained. Michael growled then motioned with his hand to Lucifer who immediately nodded, the two disappearing towards the front of the diner. 

 "Should we trust them?" Michael questioned, a frown falling on his face. He didn't know what to make of Dean and Sam, the two 'perfect' brothers who went out of their way to please them. 

 "We don't have much of a choice. We left _his_ place for a reason and they're not like _him_." Lucifer replied. He liked Sam, the kid was a wonderful speaker, seeing how close he was with Dean. 

 " If they try anything, we're leaving. "

The two brothers walked back to the booth, seeing Gabriel happily talking with Sam who was smiling from ear to ear. It was an odd sight compared to the shy quiet boy they had known back when they still had been living with that man. Michael watched the Winchester siblings closely, still not certain what to decide of them. 

Once dinner was over Dean, Sam, and the four siblings got inside the car, driving off to the house where they were residing. Dean silently slipped towards the back, grasping the bag containing Michael's new coat, the one he intended to give as a sort of birthday present. 

Castiel let out a soft kitten-like yawn, following beside Gabriel, and being led by Sam into a guest room. It was a navy blue color with a bed that had striped sheets and a brown nightstand that hadn't been touched in a while. Sam bid a quick goodnight then headed out, grinning at Dean who was showing Michael and Lucifer into another room. 

 "See you in the morning!"

 Michael couldn't sleep, staring distantly out the window, casting glances at Lucifer's slumbering form. He didn't want to deal with the consequences if Dean got tired of their presence. The eldest sighed, trying to block out the words ringing in his ear. 

_"You worthless little freak! I should beat some sense into you!"_

He had to protect his brothers; he was far stronger, enduring years of pain and neglect to keep them safe. Michael forced back the tears gathering in his eyes, soon drifting off into the land of unconsciousness. 

 "Michael? Mike? Mika?" 

 Michael groaned, jolting up, noticing Lucifer standing over him and lightly shaking his body. His eyes snapped open, remembering that today was their arrival at Lawrence High. He had no other clothes aside from the ones he was wearing, not that he thought Dean would actually get him something. 

 "Morning. I got you a gift. Think of it as an early present." Dean grinned, handing the dark-haired adolescent a bag. Michael cautiously took it and peered inside, nearly dropping it in surprise. He looked up at Dean with pursed lips before finally replying. 

 "... You got me this even when I said no. Why?" 

 Dean blinked once, twice, three times. He brushed off the comment even if he didn't fully understand why Michael seemed set on creating a barrier between them. The green-eyed male simply answered with a 'would it kill you if I said you're welcome?', grinning like an idiot, which meant he was simply teasing.   

Michael still wore the coat, his eyes appearing to gleam, earning a vibrant grin from Lucifer who proceeded to tease his older brother. Dean laughed wholeheartedly, receiving a pair of annoyed looks. He rolled his eyes and shouted for everyone to get in the Impala. The ride was silent, the only noise being the music blaring from Dean's cassette tapes. 

Lucifer glanced up at the high school, which was certainly big but not too huge, herding Gabriel and Castiel towards the front of their little group. People stared as the Novak brothers passed by especially at Castiel because of the fact he wore a trenchcoat. Lucifer shot them all a dark look and the students quickly bolted, noticing the anger in the devil's namesake. Dean led them to the office, coming up with the story that Lucifer and his siblings were distant cousins entering into the school. 

 "Names?" 

 " Michael and my brothers... Gabriel, Castiel, and Lucifer. "

The woman at the desk blinked, muttering something about religious families before fixing up the schedules for the new students. Michael thanked her, gesturing for his younger family members to do the same. Dean and Sam exchanged a 'see you later' before the older Winchester turned to the four, asking about their classes. 

 "I've got Biology." Castiel piped up. 

 " Don't worry, I know someone who can take you. " Dean reassured the blue-eyed boy. 

 "Geometry." Gabriel answered.

 " World History. Lucifer has English." Michael responded. 

Dean nodded, noticing a female student with long red hair passing by. "Charlie, hey, wait a minute!" 

 Charlie looked at Dean with a wide grin on her lips, glancing at her friend's companions. "Well, hi there! I'm Charlie Bradbury." 

 " Michael, and my brothers... Castiel, Lucifer, and Gabriel. "

 "No freaking way! They named you after the devil!" Charlie exclaimed, her voice tinged with excitement and curiosity. Lucifer cocked his head to one side and awkwardly said 'thank you' though it sounded more like a question than a comment. "What do you need?"

 "Castiel has Biology with you. " Dean replied. 

 "Oh, then I can take him there. Come on, Cas. See you around, Dean!" Charlie called out, chatting happily to Castiel about something that sounded a lot like wizards and whatnot. The two disappeared into another hallway and Dean sighed, wishing a series of ' good luck' to his house guests before heading off to his own classroom. 

 "Right, ask any of the teachers if you get lost. Take care." Michael told the remaining group, his schedule held in one hand. Lucifer departed from them and began walking towards one of the rooms, which turned out to be English. Gabriel copied his brother's actions, continuing further down, walking through another corridor. 

 Michael scowled, not wanting to admit he was hopelessly lost, when he ran into one of the students. "My apologies." He replied in a curt voice. 

 "Well, who do we have here?" The male student questioned, moving towards the newest arrival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Chapter 4 out and ready! 
> 
> Fun Fact: Matthew Cohen's, the actor for Young John and Michael, birthday is in September. I like doing research on the actors because I think it's interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. The Social Ladder

Michael glared at the boy who moved closer to him, bracing himself for the hit that was sure to come, but to the Novak's surprise it never came. The boy in front of him appeared two years younger with short black hair and dark eyes with a strange tint to them, dressed in a black suit, which was certainly odd now that Michael thought of it. 

"Oh, you think I'm going to hurt you? No, no." The black-haired youth spoke, a thick British accent lacing his words. 

"Then-"

"You're clearly new, love, and I was going to help you pick up your things." 

Michael stepped back, allowing the mysterious Brit to hand him the schedule and politely thanked him. He had grown used to manners, mainly for the sake of not getting yelled at and showing an example to his brothers that he was protecting. 

 "What's your name?" The sophomore asked. 

"... Michael." 

"You can call me Crowley." The Brit smiled. "Where are you off to?" 

"World History." 

"I'm heading that way. I could take you there, if you like." Crowley replied in a smooth tone. Seeing that he had little option Michael nodded, earning a beaming expression from the Brit. The younger of them was the one who did the majority of the talk, mentioning something about the school's social ladder whatever that meant. Michael sighed, wondering what was happening with his brothers. 

* * *

Gabriel Novak reached the Geometry classroom with ease, taking a seat next to a female with long brown hair. He noticed how she was sketching some kind of symbol inside her notebook. She didn't pay much attention to him, finally realizing Gabriel's presence when the middle Novak child managed to knock his lunch bag to the ground. 

"New here?" The girl, who appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen asked. 

"Yeah, just my brothers and I." 

 "It's Ruby. Yours?"

 " I'm Gabriel. " Gabriel grinned at Ruby who simply rolled her eyes. The duo quickly began talking, engaged in a conversation about their hobbies. Ruby, as it turns out, was sketch artist and had a fascination with demon lore. Gabriel preferred the idea of opening up a candy store or pursue something in photography. 

"Has anyone told you about the social ladder?" Ruby questioned. 

"The what?" 

"Social Ladder. It's the cliques, mainly the stereotypical ones. You're the new guy, the sooner you pick one the better." 

"Why's that?" 

Ruby chuckled, "Well, there's a pair of brothers and they love messing with an outcast, the new kid, the nerd. They're trouble, it's best you stay out of their way." 

* * *

 

Lucifer Novak sighed, entering the classroom, soon stopped by the English teacher. The teacher was a fairly young female with red hair, a nametag across the desk that read Milton. "What's your name?" Ms. Milton asked. 

Scowling the blonde addressed the students. "It's Lucifer." Several of the kids began snickering, sneering remarks about going back where he came from. Lucifer silently fumed, his hands clenched, as he took a seat next to some boy with dark hair and pale black eyes. 

 "What?" Lucifer snapped, seeing the boy suddenly staring at him. 

 " I'm not going to make fun of your name. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me during lunch. " 

 "... sure, that's fine." 

 "What brings you to Lawrence?" 

"Moved here with my brothers." Lucifer answered, fidgeting with hands. He had no idea why this kid was voluntarily talking to him, but at least he wasn't being ignored. Despite that the guy had yet to mention a name. 

"How many?" 

"Three. Michael, Gabriel, and Castiel."

"Religious family? I have three siblings as well. Peter, Franklin, and William." 

"My father had a strange taste in names." 

"My name's Dorian." 

Ms. Milton soon told them to be quiet and the lesson began. Lucifer tuned her out, drawing figures all over the spare notebook that Sam had given him. He could care less about the class, far too distracted by the idea that the Winchester brothers could throw him out of the house. 

* * *

Charlie happily talked on about something called a 'fandom' while Castiel stayed silent, following beside the redhead. The pair reached the classroom, but they had to sit in seperate locations.

"Hey, whose the little loser?" A voice sneered, laughing at the fact that Castiel had a trenchcoat. 

"Leave the kid alone!" Another person hissed. 

"I wasn't talking to you, Rachel."

Castiel's face reddened against his will, embarasssed by the jeering comments. He silently thanked the young blonde female, who looked roughly fifteen or sixteen, that was defending him. 

"And I'm telling _you_ to leave the kid alone." Rachel's teeth flashed, glaring at the boy teasing Castiel. 

Eventually Castiel was left alone and he glanced at Rachel, but the girl didn't react to him. He inclined his head to one side, not fully understanding why she wasn't talking to him. Deciding not to bother her the blue-eyed boy turned back to his book, not saying a word for the rest of the time. He occasionally caught the glances Rachel sent his way, but otherwise there was no communication. 

"Hey! Castiel, class is over," Charlie's voice rang out. The blue-eyed individual looked up at her then silently trailed after the redhead. 

"So, Castiel, why'd your family move here?" 

"I- My brother, Michael, thought it was best." 

"Well, what about your parents?" 

Castiel didn't say anything else, looking away from Charlie who frowned at the younger boy's dejected expression. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

"My mom is dead." Castiel muttered. Charlie froze, staring wide-eyed at the youngest Novak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." 

Castiel simply stared ahead with a distant look. 

* * *

Lucifer scowled as he stalked down the hallway, fuming, recalling the laughter from students once they heard his name. He snarled, nostrils flaring, when he noticed two boys headed his way. They both wore smirks on their faces, making their way towards the second oldest Novak. 

"Well, look what we have here. What's your name, hmm?" One of the two boys sneered, eyes glinting.

Lucifer tensed, sensing what was coming. He glared at the pair as they only smiled like a shark. 

"It's Lucifer," he answered through gritted teeth. 

"Really now? What an odd choice of name. Well, why don't you go on back to Hell?" 

Lucifer scoffed at the pathetic remark, beginning to walk away, when the kid with those yellow-like eyes blocked his path. 

"Get out of my way. I don't have time to deal with this." 

"Did I say you could leave?" 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer's teeth bared as his path remained blocked by Yellow Eyes. "Get out of my way." The blonde hissed. Yellow Eyes, or whatever his real name was, merely laughed as he circled the Novak. 

 "You're going to have to pay us."

 "I need- oof!" Lucifer yelped, suddenly being hit in the stomach. He quickly recovered, swinging a punch at his attacker's right eye. Yellow Eyes let out an angry hiss and struck at the blue-eyed male who swiftly dodged out of the way. The other boy, who had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, twisted Lucifer's arm behind his back, only to let out a screech of pain when the devil's namesake slammed his body against the wall. Yellow Eyes snarled, swinging at the Novak, who lunged forward, both tumbling to the ground. The two fought and Lucifer gained the upperhand, elbowing his opponent in the chest. The victory was short-lived as one of the teachers, a man named Mr. Martin, heard the commotion and separated the pair. 

 "Can someone explain to me why you're fighting?" 

 "He attacked me!" 

 "You hit me first!" Lucifer hissed, wiping a hand against his now split and bloody lip. He glared at the yellow-eyed male who glowered right back. 

 " Enough. I don't care who started it. You're both in detention. " Mr. Martin barked. 

 "De- I can't get detention!" Yellow Eyes shrieked. 

 "Then you shouldn't have been fighting. Now get to class." 

Lucifer smirked in triumph despite his detention, heading down the hallway. He didn't care much that he had gotten in trouble especially now that he wasn't living with his father. Dean and his brother, Sam, haven't even attempted to throw his siblings out and he doubted one single detention would change their minds on the subject. 

 

* * *

 

 "You know, love, you can relax a little." Crowley told the stiff form of Michael, who still remained wary about the new situation, as they headed down to lunch. The sophomore kept following the dark-haired youth and much to his luck they shared the same hour for having food. 

 "I hardly think it matters, Crowley." Michael answered coldly. He felt extremely distressed in the current situation, but at the same time trying hard not to show it. The last thing he needed was for the Winchesters to decide they didn't want his family's presence. Living on the streets was bad enough. As the eldest it was his job to protect them and their secret, which thankfully didn't appear that it would come out. Dean already went out of his way to make sure that his siblings were being cared for especially with his clear as day fondness during the dinner and getting them something to wear. Michael would never admit it out loud, but he appreciated the coat which the green-eyed Winchester had bought for him. 

 "Surely, you've done something interesting in your life," commented Crowley as he led the older male to a table where a pretty brunette and her blonde friend were sitting. "These are some of my, uh, associates you could say. The more appropriate term being friends."

 " Well, haven't seen you around. Whose this handsome boy? " The brunette smiled at Michael who replied with a polite "hello". 

" That is Michael, Meg. " Crowley said with his usual smooth British voice. 

"Really now? Well, I'm Meg and that's my wonderful artist, Lilith," Meg grinned, gesturing to a blonde who appeared to be sixteen or seventeen. Lilith nodded at Michael before turning her attention to a sketchbook on the lunch table. An artist's pencil was grasped in her hand and Michael noticed the drawing, something which greatly resembled the pits of Hell.

"So, Michael, are you an only child or you got any siblings?" 

"Just three. Gabriel, Castiel-"

"Someone's clearly from a religious family. Next you'll be mentioning you have a brother named Lucifer." Lilith replied, her words laced with teasing qualities. 

"Actually, I do have a brother named Lucifer."

Meg and her friends, Crowley and Lilith, stared at him in obvious surprise yet quickly recovered and acted as if nothing happened. "Welll, go and tell us a little bit about yourself." Crowley spoke. 

Michael made a sudden excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom, hurrying out, coming across an abandoned hallway. He heard footsteps, immediately ducking into another corridor. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, Gabriel, there are nice people once you get to know them." Ruby told the disbelieving Novak, who let out an obvious scoff of displeasure. The female rolled her eyes at Gabriel's response, recalling moments earlier when someone had made a rude comment on Gabriel's supposed second-hand attire. His face went red from embarrassment, awkwardly turning his attention to the teacher. 

 "They've got a funny way of showing that." The middle Novak hissed. 

 " Look, I'm sure you'll find your own group of friends. You've got me at least. " 

'And Sam.' Gabriel thought to himself. He hadn't seen the junior who unfortunately had higher advanced classes than he did. Gabriel didn't exactly have a lot of education when he was younger since his school wasn't that great. He couldn't have a high profile amongst students because that would mean risk revealing what he had struggled to hide for so long. Memories flashed in his mind from the time that Michael protected him from their father's hand, simply because the man was unaccepting of the thing they were trying to hide. 

_"I don't a want a thing like you messing up everything! " Father snarled. Gabriel cowered down, eyes wide and pleading, at the heated shouts of his claimed parental figure._

_"I didn't mean it! It was just a joke, I'm sorry." Gabriel stammered, edging away from the enraged man. He was only pulling a prank by adding a taste to the food, he had not expected this sort of reaction._

_"I should teach you a lesson, boy. You're a good for nothing little freak!" Father raised his hand in a threatening matter, moments from striking the whiskey-eyed ten-year-old._

_"Don't you dare touch him!" The angry voice of twelve-year-old Michael rang out. His eyes were as hard as ice, glaring back at Father, who merely laughed in response._

_" What do you think you're doing? The brat-"_

_"If you hit him, I swear..." Michael growled. He stood defensively by Gabriel's side, slightly up front, shielding the boy from the man._

_"Fine then." Father hissed, suddenly backhanding the dark-haired youth across the face. Michael staggered back, his cheek red and sore, while Gabriel squeaked and hid beneath the table._

_"Do what you want to me. Just leave them alone." The eldest child snarled. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out when Father shoved him to the floor, kicking the boy sharply in the ribs. Gabriel curled against himself, watching with a frightened expression at the form of his now blood-stained sibling._

It had been a while since they left, since that part of their lives had ended, and yet that wasn't even half of it. If Sam knew, Gabriel and his brothers would be back on the streets, struggling to survive for food. The first time little Castiel had been so scared, seeking protection through Gabriel. Cassie couldn't go through that again, none of them could. All the four brothers had were each other. 

* * *

Michael scowled, catching sight of a familiar figure. 

"Thought you'd be at lunch," Dean commented, raising an eyebrow at the fact that Michael was wandering the hallways. 

"I wasn't very hungry." The dark-haired youth bristled, glaring back. He just wanted to be alone, which did not involve the presence of Dean Winchester. The green-eyed male looked at Michael with a quizzical expression on his face before sighing and backing down. 

"If something-" 

"Can't you just leave me alone?" The eldest Novak snapped. 

Dean frowned, nodding in reluctance, as the other stalked off. He came to the conclusion that his house guests were hiding something, but he didn't have a clue what it was simply knowing they had the unfortunate experience of living in the streets. He found a fondness in Castiel, which wasn't romantic, like a little brother he wanted to protect. Gabriel acted similar to a kicked puppy, pleading and apologizing in a way that caused an unsettling feeling within Dean. As for Lucifer, the devil's namesake behaved like a caged tiger, waiting for the right moment to strike if he felt threatened by unfamiliar figures. 

Dean glanced at the empty spot where Michael once stood. The only thing left behind was a tawny-white feather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the first attempt at this chapter, which was modified into this newer version. Michael being abused isn't the only thing that the Novak brothers are hiding. And yes, Crowley isn't acting like an ass.  
> Hint: read the last sentence again. The truth will reveal itself soon.  
> And now what will happen? 
> 
> Small Contest: Try and guess who Dorian is. He is NOT an OC; Dorian and his brothers are from the show, just not by those names... exactly. The prize is first pick in a request for anything you want to see in this series pertaining to the plot.


	7. And So We Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look back at the Novak life before the siblings ended up in the streets
> 
> Warning: This contains blood and violence.

Father hadn't always been this angry, this unstable. He was happy once, but all that change upon knowing the Novak brothers' dirty little secret. It was freak that, worhtless nuisance the next. Insulting them was the start and then young Gabriel, the boy having only just turned six, loved to play outside and tracked mud in the house. Father was mad, more so than usual. His hand connected with the whiskey-eyed child's cheek, sending Gabriel down, causing the middle kid to cry. 

"You can't just do as you're told?! You worthless fleabag!" Father yelled, moving as if to hit again. 

"NO! Get off him!" An angry shout rang out, swiftly stepping in front of Gabriel, who was now cowering down and slowly moving away from the older kid. Michael's eyes flashed with barely controlled rage, teeth grinding together, as Father simply showed a sickening smile. 

"What's that, boy? You going to protect him now?" 

"Leave. Him. Alone." Michael hissed out. He'd never once acted out, allowing his father to order him around and he obeyed like a dog, knowing full well just how much the man drank. There would be yelling, a hand smacking hard against the hard wood of the kitchen table, scaring the wits out of the eldest child. If he did as he was told nothing would happen, but something would occur to Gabriel had Father been alone. 

"Oh, isn't this sweet. What a fitting moment. Michael, the protector. You're a disgrace, you wretched child, an ungrateful... little... freak..." Father sneered. The boy didn't move, expression forming into a clear-as-day fury. Before Michael knew it he kicked out, making sure the older man got the message that Gabriel wasn't to be hit. Father frowned, taken aback by the reaction, as a snarl escaped his mouth. He returned the favor by pinning his oldest son against the fridge, hand closing around Michael's throat. The dark-haired youth struggled for air, spitting out a flurry of childish insults that might've been considered funny in another situation. Gabriel's panicked yells of his brother's name echoed in the background. 

"Let me make something clear to you. I'm in charge, not you. If you want to protect them there will be consequences," Father spat, releasing Michael. 

"You wo-won't hur-hurt him." Michael replied through gasps of air. He yelped, suddenly being thrown across the floor when his parental figure picked him up by the collar and let him collide against the wall. Coughing the boy stood back up, swaying on his feet, determined to keep Gabe away from their father. 

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be." Father sighed in disappointment at the disobeyment. He took off his belt, gripping it tight in one hand, waiting for Michael to come closer. The bluish-green-eyed eight-year-old moved in front of his little brother, only to be knocked onto the ground. Father, or rather Zachariah as he was called by the adults, swung the belt, hitting Michael across the ribs. A pain-filled cry rang out as Gabe inched away, worried for his older sibling but terrified to interfere. The leather strap and buckle were swung again, repeatedly, despite the howls and pleading that Michael couldn't keep quiet. He sobbed uncontrollably until the beating ended, his back now covered in red welts. Michael struggled onto his feet, tears streaming violently down his face, pulled close by his Father. 

"If you wish to protect them this is the answer." 

Michael nodded, scrambling away towards his room. He was alone despite knowing Gabriel was likely hiding and little Castiel was still in school. The eldest cried even harder as the pain throbbed, hardly hearing when the door of his room swung open. 

"Wh... Mika? What happened?" A familiar voice rang out. Luke. 

Luke frowned; he hated seeing Michael upset and his brother hardly cried, not once, even managing to remain strong when Mother passed away. Michael's lip was bleeding and there was a strange mark around the boy's left arm, which hung limply on the bed.

"Are you okay?" 

"M'fine, Luke, it was an accident." 

"How did- was this Dad? Tell me this wasn't Dad." Luke's voice hardened like iron. His anger at Father had gotten worse as he became older, barely recalling a time when the man actually showed interest in his kids. Now all he did was yell. 

"I... I fell, Luke. It's nothing." Michael muttered. 

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I- I..." 

Luke suddenly snarled, "It's broken, Mika, you need the hospital." 

Michael whimpered softly yet shook his head, cradling the injured arm in his other hand. He couldn't get discovered, not with a chance that they could be separated. The eight-year-old hissed and very carefully stood up, noticing that Gabriel was now in the room with a nervous expression on his face. Michael gave the other a look that said 'don't tell him', which only caused Gabe to fidget before finally nodding in response. Luke sighed as he started taking a closer look at his older sibling's arm, his frown deepening at the way it looked. 

"So, you fell?" 

"Yeah, I tripped." Michael lied, trying to hide his nervousness. He hated keeping the truth, but it was better this way. Father would hit them instead if Michael couldn't take it. He was protecting them, but how long would the secret last? 

Luke noticed when Michael had bruises, eye swollen, split lips, blood on his face or wherever else that the second oldest hadn't seen. He kept asking, only receiving 'I got in a fight' or the 'I fell' excuse. Michael wasn't saying something and eventually it would be discovered. 

"I've had it with you, freak! Can't you just behave?" 

"I always do as I'm told." Michael muttered, earning a hard slap across the face. He said nothing, simply staring up at the man who 'raised' him with a stubborn gaze. 

"I don't have to be nice to you. I can easily make it _worse_." 

Michael tasted blood on his mouth then waited for the rest of his punishment. He winced as a fist collided against the right eye, leaving it swollen and purple, right as a familiar face appeared in the room. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A now eleven-year-old Luke growled. Four years of Michael being beaten and no one noticed, or rather people remained silent. 

"He's being taught a lesson. Do you need one too?" Father snapped. 

"You don't hit him!" Luke's voice raised in volume, seething with obvious anger. He moved to Michael's side, inspecting the injury closer. Luke jumped back, hissing out an insult, when he was backhanded by Father. A large mark remained on his left side, but despite it Luke appeared subdued and glanced at Michael. 

"Don't let me see you for the rest of the night or it won't be pretty... for either of you." 

Luke sighed, carefully leading Michael to their room, even with knowing that the abuse hadn't escalated by much. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Leave me alone, Luke," muttered Michael. 

"Show me." 

The eldest grimaced, slowly lifting up his shirt to reveal various bruises and cuts, all of which had come from either being thrown against the wall or due to alcohol bottles hit at his head, forcing back the urge of sobbing uncontrollably in Luke's arms.

It was worth it, Gabe and Cassie wouldn't suffer. None of them would. Not if he could help it. 

* * *

Michael hissed in warning as he all but stalked down another empty hallway, the faint pain of his Father's hand creeping in him. He didn't Dean's help, the Winchester wasn't family. He wasn't a Novak by brotherhood or anything of the sort. Dean would kick them out the moment he knew their secret and the abuse was only part of it. 

They had enough to deal with between the fact his brothers were once faced with the ordeal of living on the streets. Michael felt something brush him softly. He stopped, wondering if it was simply- no, that couldn't have been the problem. Turning he felt the prickling sensation of being watched. 

Michael's eyes hardened, bracing himself for the attack that was sure to come, but nothing happened. He shook his head in disbelief and kept walking, hearing the bell indicate that lunch had finished. His stomach growled yet the Novak denied it; he wasn't hungry, no matter how thin he was. His brothers came first, not him. 

The dark-haired adolescent continued, searching for his next class, never noticing the figure watching him closely. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Unfortunately Michael has a grim past, as do his siblings, but it was a part of their story. 
> 
> Any guesses as to the Novak secret?  
> Next up, the Novak's are hit with a surprise and the Winchester brothers decide to plan a little something


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains blood, violence, heavy language, and past child abuse. 
> 
> The Winchesters plan a little something and one of the Novak's stir up the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, if this is short. Originally, I planned to reveal the secret close to Chapter 7, but I decided it'll be shown in 9-10. And if anyone is curious, Luke IS Lucifer (that'll be explained later on).
> 
> I couldn't protect my poor Michael in this (he'll be safe for a while after this... sort of). 
> 
> And yes, I played around with ages.

" Detention?! Are you kidding me? What possessed you to fight him? " Michael all but shouted at Lucifer. The school day had ended and already, only having just started, the blonde got into a physical encounter with someone else. Dean and Sam exchanged glances, watching the pair of siblings glare at each other. 

"Who did you fight?" Sam dared to ask, his curiosity peaked. Lucifer looked at him, a wide smile curling on his lips, then proceeded to tell what had happened. By the time he was done Sam stared at the older boy with a stunned expression. The younger Winchester bit his lip to keep from laughing, which both Michael and Lucifer were quick in noticing. 

"He had yellow-like eyes?" Sam repeated slowly. 

"Yes. Why?" Lucifer questioned, confused. 

"Azazel, he's the school's notorious bully. I cannot believe you actually-" Sam, unable to control himself, started laughing. "You... Oh, I wish I could've seen that." 

Lucifer stared at him, eyes widened slightly in disbelief, feeling his lips quirk up into a grin. He had expected something much worse even when he'd tried to reassure himself that Sam wouldn't have gotten upset. Seeing the cheerful side of the younger boy brightened the blonde's spirit. His younger brothers, Castiel and Gabriel, had just shown up and kept to the side while Sam continued what he was saying. 

"Azazel loves to mess with new kids and he was never caught. They were to afraid of speaking up, that he'd come hurt them. I just would've loved to see his face when you fought back," explained Sam, finally able to continue without breaking into laughter.

Dean cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Right, are we ready?" He questioned.

"Yeah... let's go then." 

The ride back was still awkward, which mostly came from the silence of the Winchester's house guests. Gabriel kept glancing at Sam, who was a little distracted as he read a book that remained positioned on his lap, but still felt a little nervous in starting conversation with the junior. Michael had began to follow after Lucifer and go into a frustrated rant about the detention no matter what the excuse was. Dean found it a little odd considering they were house guests and there was no intention of kicking them out, but he remained silent, watching the forms of the two older brothers retreat from sight. 

"Dean?" Sam's voice rang out, the younger boy coming to stand beside his sibling. 

"Yeah?" 

"I think we should tell them about him. He'll be coming soon and there's already a lot of people." Sam spoke. 

"How?" 

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is, Michael! They're not throwing us out!" Lucifer hissed, his temper rising. Michael was still going on and on as they entered their room, one pacing back and forth, the other sitting on top of his selected bed. 

"You don't know that! I can't-" Michael's voice broke, faltering, as he started shaking. The eldest sighed, forcing back the wetness forming in his eyes. Lucifer's instincts kicked in and he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders albeit awkwardly considering it was rare to see the dark-haired youth like this. 

"Mika- trust me, we'll be fine. They're not going to find out and we're not getting kicked out." Lucifer said reassuringly. 

"If only Father hadn't-" 

"Father was wrong!" The blue-eyed male all but shouted, his expression flashing with sudden rage, jolting up from his position on the bed. 

"I just don't want Gabe and Castiel to be roaming the streets, forced to beg for food." 

Lucifer swallowed and started letting out a low hum, the tune of a familiar lullaby that their mother had sung to them before her passing. Almost a minute passed before Michael leaned into his younger brother's embrace, eyes slowly drifting shut. Seeing the relaxed form of the elder child caused the blonde to smile, gently slipping away, allowing Michael to get the sleep he so desperately needed. He walked into the kitchen where he found both Gabriel and Castiel eagerly engaged in conversation, stopping once they saw Lucifer enter. 

"Where's Mike?" Gabriel asked out of curiosity. 

"Asleep," answered Lucifer. Gabriel looked a little surprised given how Michael tended to be, but his eyes wandered over to the incoming Winchesters. The older one, Dean, was quietly talking to Sam, hearing something beginning with an A. Upon seeing the trio Sam visibly perked up, grinning, as he began addressing the group. 

"How would you like to go to a park this weekend?" The junior exclaimed, giving them a puppy-eyed look.

Gabriel and Lucifer exchanged glances, one looking more guarded than the other, before turning to stare at Dean.

"Why a park?" Lucifer questioned.

"We're throwing a cookout. We thought you'd like to come. Where's Michael?" Dean answered.

Lucifer stared at the blonde-haired Winchester, curious as to why he was asking about Michael when hardly anyone paid any attention to the bluish-green-eyed male, the exception being his own brothers, tilting his head slightly. 

"He's sleeping." Lucifer growled, stalking away, leaving Castiel and Gabriel alone with the pair. Sam frowned, glancing at the blonde, suddenly following after him, while Dean simply smiled up at the youngest Novak. 

"What do you two say? Would you like to go?" Dean tried again. Slowly Castiel nodded and Gabriel's face seemed to glow, finally answering with a rather loud 'yes.' Surprisingly enough Dean laughed, enjoying how open the guests were being. 

"Lucifer, wait," Sam piped up, catching up to the blonde, who sighed and turned to glare at the brown-eyed junior. 

"What do you want?" 

Sam fidgeted, replying, "Is something wrong?" He stared directly into Lucifer's icy blue eyes, which were filled with clear-as-day frustration and wariness. The somewhat younger Winchester bit back the urge to say anything else, familiar with the expression that was held on the other's face. He had really thought he'd made progress into trying a friendship with the devil's namesake, but something was holding him back. 

"What do you- What?" Lucifer snapped, his tone somewhat resigned. 

"You don't have to hide. Can we try to get along?" Sam sighed, voice pleading. He secretly hoped Lucifer would say 'yes' and that there was some level of trust yet he didn't blame him for being wary; the four siblings had been living on the streets after all and he still didn't know why. 

"...okay, I'll try."

* * *

_"Come on, Cas, it's alright. I won't let him hurt you," Gabriel gently herded Castiel to the fridge, looking for something to eat. Thanks to Father, the lying man, they'd gone almost all day without eating and Castiel had been whimpering, stomach demanding for food. Gabriel smiled, slowly taking out a piece of juicy watermelon, passing it over to his younger sibling._

_"What do you two think you're doing?!" An angry voice growled. Father. Gabriel froze, eyes widened in terror, ready to shield Cas if their parental relation, not that he really acted like one, tried anything._

_"He's hungry," the brown-haired boy spoke._

_"You were stealing and for that you have to be punished. Come here."_

_Gabriel didn't move, his body starting to tremble, refusing for Castiel to be hurt as well. Father's hand closed around his wrist, squeezing hard enough that the eleven-year-old cried out in pain, but to the boy's luck there were no bones broken._

_"Let me make something clear, boy. I tell you when to eat. And now, you'll be lucky if you're even fed tomorrow!"_

_Castiel let out a sudden squeak of fright as Gabe was thrown against the lower cabinet doors, hearing the second cry that escaped his brother's lips. Terrified out of his wits the blue-eyed child ran into Michael's room, hands roughly shaking the dark-haired thirteen-year-old._

_"M'sleep... what?" Michael groaned, jolting upright when he heard Gabriel's following cries. "Stay, Cassie, I'll be back." He said sharply before racing out to find Gabriel cowering on the ground and Father's hand raised high, ready to strike the boy._

_"Hey, you leave him alone!" Michael shouted, swiftly standing over his sibling, biting his teeth to keep from yelping when he was struck instead. Father glared at the oldest of the children and crossed his arms._

_"And that's what he gets for stealing food!"_

_"You haven't fed us all day! Castiel is probably hungry and it's no wonder that they came here to find some!"_

_Father clutched Michael's shirt, dragging the boy close, heavily breathing into the other's face. "Who are you to speak back to me, huh? I am in charge here, not you."_

_"They were hungry and if you bothered to see that, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Michael growled, his patience wearing thin from the idea that his only family was starving. He winced as his body was slammed into the wall, which left him in a_ _disoriented state. Blood seeped from the back of his head and he stumbled the moment he tried to stand. Father immediately noticed, delivering a sharp kick at Michael's side, sending the youth down again. Michael spit out blood and swayed slightly, struggling onto his feet, snarling softly once his father kicked him again._

_"Don't think for a second you can beat me." Father hissed, roughly pulling the boy up._

_"Yo-You can ju-just leave us a-alone." Michael spat, the red liquid staining his mouth. He was glad that one of Luke's friend's parents had allowed for the blonde to spend the night, not having to witness this scene._

_"Oh, but it's your own fault in the first place." Father growled and pinned the boy against the fridge, swinging the belt at the dark-haired preteen's back._

_"Go back to your room, Gabe." Michael hissed out. Gabriel began to edge away, frightened, when Father snarled at him to 'not move' and he remained where he was._

_"He stays. This is why no one else is beaten. Worthless little freak, should've left you to the wolves."_

_The belt was swung again and Michael bit down on his tongue, eyes glazed over from the pain. He knew there were new red slashes on his back, but he allowed it. This was punishment. "Pl-"_

_"You're not going to beg, are you? This is what you deserve, you pathetic piece of shit."_

_Michael visibly trembled, forcing back the tears burning in his eyes. Why must Gabriel be forced to watch? He went down, falling like a dog on his hands and knees, his stomach churning since he knew this would never end. A metal dug behind him, deepening the marks where he was whipped, the blade making the pain even worse than it already had been._

_"You're a disgrace."_

* * *

Michael awoke with a gasp, realizing he was alone in his chosen room. He remembered the humming of Lucifer, who remained by his side until the elder had fallen fast asleep, like a wolf protecting the pack. It'd been several years since they'd left their old life and he still recalled those events, the agonizing terrifying moments of abuse suffered at his father's hands. 

"Michael?" A voice called out. Gabriel. Shit, Michael inwardly cursed, scrambling to wipe at his eyes. He opened the room, flashing a smile that was pulled into a half grimace. 

"What is it?" Michael asked. 

"Dinner." 

Sighing the dark-haired seventeen-year-old followed after Gabriel towards the designated destination. Castiel was sitting beside Dean, politely thanking him for the trenchcoat, which the blue-eyed freshman hardly ever took off. Sam took a seat in between Dean and Lucifer, trying to engage them into conversation. Gabriel stayed at Cas' side as the one-year older male deemed it upon him to watch 'little' Cassie. Michael didn't understand what was going on, not fully grasping why Sam and Dean actually wanted their presence, finally getting comfortable at Lucifer's right. 

After all... he was just a disgrace, wasn't he? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam aren't a ship. In this story, I believe that they would end up being best friends. I do like Samifer, but Sabriel feels right in this.
> 
> Lucifer and Michael clearly have a closer relationship than is usually depicted. I refuse to ruin their brotherhood as was done in the show and they're so freaking adorable if they're not fighting. 
> 
> On further notice, since it is still summer I will be leaving next Tuesday and be out of the country for 12 days. Hopefully, I'll have access to the site there, if not.. I will continue updating once I get back.


	9. In Memoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the amount of pain that I've put Mike through I decided to write this chapter as a little treat before things take an interesting turn once I reveal the Novak secret. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Any places mentioned are my own creation. I have never been to Lawrence, Kansas, and there are a few reasons as to why they're named that way.

Three days later on a warm Saturday morning Gabriel awoke to the fresh scent of food in the kitchen, identifying it as eggs and bacon that Sam was cooking. The brown-haired junior noticed the other and grinned up at him, eyes flashing with a spark that Gabriel enjoyed. 

"Morning, Gabe," Sam spoke, turning his attention to the pan that held his breakfast. A song that Gabriel didn't recognize blared from a small device on the maroon countertop and he simply stood there, having gotten used to not speaking until he was allowed to. 

"Hey, don't you want something?" The Winchester asked, setting down the eggs onto a plate. 

"N-No," answered the middle Novak, almost submissively. Sam noticed the tone quickly and his guest was quick to notice the flash of expressions on the somewhat older boy's face: a mixture of what could be worry and... understanding? 

"Yeah, you're eating. There's cereal and juice. Take it." 

"What?" Gabriel's voice squeaked as if not fully grasping what he had just heard. 

Sam made a motion with his hand towards the pantry, but the other refused to move. He sighed and walked over to the large brown piece of furniture, silently pulling out a box of some kind of cereal that read 'Cheerios' and a full medium-sized bottle of orange juice, bringing it over to the table. 

"Here. Thought you might want this." 

Gabriel stared at the brown-eyed sixteen-year-old who only beckoned him forward with that brilliant smile on his lips. Sam remained unaware of his former life and never asked. His brother, Dean, and him allowed the boy into their home without question like they didn't even care who they were. Sam was more outgoing, the perkiness in his personality drawing the Novak closer, with an obvious taste for intelligence and curiosity. He seemed far more responsible, but there was a mild hint of mischeviousness. 

"... thank you." 

* * *

"Come on. Up and at 'em! Wake up!" The loud shout of Dean awakened his guests, sending them spiraling down to the ground. 

"What the hell?!" Lucifer spluttered, shooting a dark glare at the green-eyed male who was now grinning and howling with laughter. 

"Couldn't help it. It's breakfast, you know," smirked Dean, laughing even harder at the mess that was Lucifer's hair, causing the blonde to deepen his annoyed expression. He glanced at Michael who sent him a dark look before the dark-haired youth stalked out of the room and disappeared from sight. 

"Yeah, very funny. Get out." Lucifer hissed. Dean raised his hands in a mock gesture of surrender then left the room, letting the younger blue-eyed male to change into a plaid shirt that had been given to him by Sam and a pair of jeans, slipping on the coat that was the only present bought by the older Winchester. The blonde caught sight of Sam and Gabriel sitting at the table, both talking openly about something, causing his lips to quirk up slightly. Ever since Zachariah, the father who had turned on them because of a secret that wasn't even their own doing, began beating Michael and himself things had changed. Gabriel was usually far too silent, making it harder that he would talk to someone, and yet here was this kid they'd just recently met talking to the whiskey-eyed boy like it was normal... like all they had gone through was a faded memory and maybe it was, but the haunted past kept forcing itself into the second oldest's mind. Lucifer shook his head in distate, hearing his stomach growl loudly, which caught Michael's attention. 

"Can he eat?" Michael questioned, his voice laced with wariness, the clear distrust he still held with Sam and Dean, no matter what they'd done to help. 

Dean shared a look with his brother, neither saying a word about the odd question, before turning to the older Novak duo. 

"I'm sure there's something you could have," answered Dean, going over to the fridge, rummaging around. A minute later he pulled out leftover pancakes and began heating them for roughly fifteen seconds. Once they were finished he set them down, seperating the pancakes into two different plates, handing them over to Michael and Lucifer. The eldest Novak pushed them away, refusing to even touch them, while Lucifer hesitantly took a bite and all but started to pile the food into his mouth. Sam let out a snort of laughter and returned to Gabriel, who had fallen silent while Dean took care of breakfast for his siblings, a fact that left him dumbstruck. 

"Where's Castiel?" Dean asked. 

"He's sleeping. Where did you think he was?" Michael snapped, words laced with thick sarcasm. He snarled like a feral cat and left the room in search of Castiel, who was not surprisingly asleep on the bed, lightly shaking him awake. Had they been with- no, don't think of him- Castiel would surely be scared, but he became more settled with Dean and that was one of the few reasons he was sleeping instead of joining the others. Castiel stirred yet didn't open his eyes, causing his older sibling to try again and gently shook his shoulder. The youngest's blue eyes were now fully open and he let out a yawn then blinked up at Michael who merely smiled, gesturing to follow him. No matter what attitude the eldest gave Dean, he still protected the rest... no matter the cost. 

"Mike?" Lucifer. 

"Mm?" Michael replied, not really caring at the moment. He felt no reason to trust Dean and Sam. If given the chance they would turn on them, something which he could not allow, knowing full well that his siblings would just end up on the streets again. 

"Sam wanted me to remind you about that cookout," said the blonde. 

"They're still doing that?" Disbelief rang in Michael's voice. 

"Yeah, thought you might like to come." 

"Well, I don't." Michael hissed. He couldn't care about anything today and he certainly wasn't spending it with the Winchesters. Lucifer, immediately sensing the other's foul mood, sighed and back down. 

"Look, if you're interested it's at the park." 

* * *

 

Michael's patience was wearing dangerously thin when Dean showed up again, wondering if he'd be going to that blasted cookout. 

"I told you already that I'm _not_ going. Just leave me _alone_." 

Dean finally gave him a long look, a combination of glaring and something akin to annoyance, before replying.

"If you want to live the rest of your days moping be my guest. The cookout's in an hour. Make your decision by then." 

The black-haired seventeen-year-old's eyes flashed with an expression that greatly mirrored hurt and stunned surprise. Dean noticed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright, I'm... I'm sorry. Just- if you want to come, you know where to find us. It's Angel Park," Dean sighed before walking out. 

Nearly twenty minutes had passed and the words of Dean echoed in his mind, unable to drown them out for some strange reason. What did he care about the green-eyed male? There was no reason for him to. Michael paced back and forth across the room like a caged animal, still contemplating the decision of whether or not to simply go. Gabe, Cas, and Lucifer had all gone and he was passing the time doing nothing, not even daring to touch the books that caught his interest. He'd never admit it out loud, but Michael adored reading and he would love to just sit, turning the pages in his hand without even a care in the world, yet nothing came above his brothers. Nothing. Gabriel had partially warmed himself to Sam and actually talked, not a trace of fear in his voice. Was this pointless cookout even worth it? 

He ceased his pacing and with an annoyed huff simply walked out the door, heading in the direction of this so-called Angel Park. A lone little bird, which he immediately recognized as a robin, flew in the sky and he stopped momentarily to watch it. Flying, how much he'd love to just fly away and not turn back, forcing back the darkened blurs of his violent past into the back of his mind. After a good ten minute walk he noticed Castiel, the most innocent out of the four, who was lucky not to have been beaten, happily running around and gazing at a bee. Michael couldn't help but smile, watching the boy of only fourteen years look so... free. Dean was near a grill, flipping over burgers and sausages, while Sam was engaged in some sort of game with Gabriel and Lucifer. What was it called? He vaguely remembered playing with his only true companion as a child, the few happy memories flooding back onto his mind. 

 

_"Aw, come on! The game's fun, Mike, you have to try it!"_

_"I don't even know how to play," a younger nearly thirteen-year-old Michael admitted. His friend laughed and pulled him onto his feet despite the protest that escaped the bluish-green-eyed child's lips._

_"It's called Tag. I chase you until I can catch you. It's so cool and-and... please, come on..."_

_"Oh... alright, but just once." Michael sighed. This probably wasn't even going to be that fun. The friend of his smiled like a perky puppy and_ _immediately the game begun, causing the dark-haired boy to take off running. A warmth he hadn't felt in such a long time spread throughout him and he had no idea what to think of it. Giggles burst from his mouth, feeling genuine happiness that he hardly recalled in a while. The last time was when Mother was still alive, at least she kept Father from being too rough before her passing._

_The game lasted for what seemed like forever and it was freeing, the memories of abuse fading temporarily, but the moment died short when he recalled his family. If it hadn't been for him, the true reason behind their secret, they wouldn't be in this mess. Unwanted tears sprung in the corners of his eyes and the friend, quickly noticing the discomfort, sat down next to him._

_"You okay?"_

_"Wh- Yeah, I'm fine. Can we... do that game one more time before I go? Please?"_

_Seeing his friend smile and playfully move his hands against his shoulder sent all the frustrating recollection away from his mind. He felt it brush against him as he stood up again, chasing after his companion. The spark was wonderful. Too bad it didn't last._

 

Michael finally headed over to the group, barely acknowledging the Winchesters. Lucifer grinned like an idiot upon seeing his older sibling and attempted to, er, _persuade_ him into playing a game that Michael now didn't even care about. Gabriel was panting, leaning against a tree, while keeping his whiskey eyes fixated on Castiel. Michael knew just how devoted the other was to the fledgling, the little lamb that yet to be tainted even with their pathetic excuse of a home life. Castiel's curiosity was a literal brightness compared to how utterly damaged the eldest felt, wondering if Lucifer, who was beaten quite a few times that he'd sort of lost count, was having these emotions. Gabriel was more like a dog seeking attention, but had no idea how to do it. 

"Finally decided to join us, huh?" Dean spoke, handing over paper plates with either types of meat on them. 

"Guess I did," Michael stated in a calm voice that caught the Winchester by surprise. He was too distracted with how peaceful his blood family was, not in the mood to start an argument. 

"Oh, forgot to mention that we have some company which will show up later. I'm sure you'll like them." Sam cut in. 

Who could possibly be coming? Michael found himself staring at the park in awe, his bluish-green eyes fixated on the gleaming skies. Layers of trees, a strange combination of both pine and some that could be redwood or oak, were everywhere and he saw a group of squirrels running about. A dog was walking around, but it was too far to properly distinguish the breed. It was so peaceful, lost in a notion of the mind's inner thoughts, and he hoped the moment would last. The seventeen-year-old had to secretly admit he loved how the sudden gust of wind whipped against his dark hair. Two voices sounding male, spoke together, entwined in a long conversation. Michael glanced to notice a pair of boys walking together, the duo not noticing when he did so. One had dark blonde hair with faint lighter yellow strands, which was very similiar to Dean's, that seemed to never reach his somewhat dark blue eyes. He sported a beige-brown shirt and a pair of grayish pants.

The other boy had...

 

Michael blinked, unable to process what he was seeing, what he suddenly felt growing in his own body. There was something oddly familiar about the blonde-haired kid's companio, but what? 

"Oh, who are you?" The blonde who looked like Dean asked. 

"... Michael," he hissed softly. 

"I'm Adam. This is my friend, he's-" 

No, it wasn't possible. How could he- his thoughts swirled with memories, cherished moments he had with a boy that smiled and didn't seem bothered to play with him or be in his presence. It wasn't love, never had been, only friendship. Michael wanted to grasp onto those flashbacks and never let go, recalling the happier hours before he was forced to come home where there would be nothing but pain and the burning fear. Fear that one day Father would go too far, maybe ending up killing him in the process. Then who would be there to protect Gabe? Or Cassie? Lucifer could only hold on for so long and after one nasty incident things drastically changed. 

Here that boy was. It couldn't be real, this was a dream. This was a dream. 

The young kid who he had once been friends with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. This was one of my best moments with the more innocent side of Michael, something which we rarely see in fics. Yes, Adam will be coming back. Pay close attention to certain things said in the chapters, some are clues to the secret. Have fun! 
> 
> Any guesses on Michael's mystery friend? I can't give any hints without making it too obvious, but you're welcome to try.


	10. Chapter 10

A younger Michael sat crosslegged by an old oak tree, resting beneath its shade, his stomach rumbling. To no surprise, Father had deliberately not given the boy lunch since it was too much of an effort for the older male to make something so simple as a sandwich. The young child, nearing his eleventh year, sighed, eyes glaring at the two familiar forms of the older boys that loved picking on the weaker and defenseless kids. Their names were appropriately Simon Dumb and Ethan Dumber, both of which might have been possibly related, but Michael didn't think it mattered as they were equally as stupid. Simon gave a cold less than pleasant smirk that seemed to say 'I-think-i-know-better-than-you' while Ethan flashed rows of teeth in an intimidating gesture. The two were like a pair of hungry sharks, waiting for the right moment to sink their teeth into unsuspecting prey. Michael refused to back down, standing upright, bristling silently. 

Simon purred, "Got anything for us, Novak?" The younger boy heard the sneer of his name as if it were a disgrace to even be associated with that family. 

"I'm ten. Why would I have anything for you?" Michael hissed. He said nothing else even when Simon Dumb yanked him close by the collar of his shirt. Before the dark-haired boy could react, he'd been flung against the ground, wheezing when a kick was suddenly aimed at his side. Michael curled himself into a fetal position, waiting for the next hit. The Novak child slowly looked up, noticing the hand being offered to him, as two sets of footprints quickly hurried away. Another kid stood with hair that was black as ebony, seeing the red cap positioned in place, with clear blue eyes. He sported a red-and-white polo shirt. His gaze was combined with worry and concern, refusing to pull back his hand. 

Michael's eyes narrowed, trying to detect any deceiving hints, yet surprisingly found none. Having little option he grasped the arm in front of him, shocked when he wasn't knocked back down or punched across the face. 

"Are you okay?" The unnamed blue-eyed ten-year-old asked softly. 

"...yeah." Michael muttered, still uncertain of what to make of the new kid. He shuffled his feet and was a lot ready to ask for a name when he caught sight of his younger brother, Luke, standing by the fences. Without another word he took off, leaving the blue-eyed child behind. Michael and the mysterious boy didn't meet again until the following Monday, now that the weekend had finally passed. As usual Zachariah Smith-Novak was too drunk to feed his kids and Michael simply sat at the table with a dejected expression, not once mentioning the fact that he was actually starving. His odd companion looked at the dark-haired male, pushing over a container that held the combination of grapes and strawberries. Michael stared at it, confused by the gesture, glancing over at the blonde who nodded in response. He sighed and took one of the grapes, chewing them slowly. 

"You didn't have to do this, you know. You don't even know me," spoke Michael. 

"I know, but you seemed hungry. You needed it more than I did."

Michael said nothing as he had no idea how to respond before decided to say the statement. 

"I never did catch your name."

His new companion replied, "My name is Samandriel, but my friends call me Alfie."

"...Michael..." 

Time passed and the two boys began spending a lot of those days, weeks, in each other's presence. They became inseparable, the closest of friends,  viewed as an escape for Michael since he was being beaten on a nearly daily basis. He liked Alfie because the blonde wouldn't judge him, had no reason to, stayed by his side even when the Novak secret came out. One particular morning after Fsther had beaten Michael, leaving bleeding red welts upon his back, the bluish-green-eyed youth had bolted and took off running as fast as he could to Samandriel's house. He panted heavily, loudly banging on the front door. When Alfie appeared, Michael scrambled inside with an out-of-breath look on his face. 

"Mike, hey, are you alright?" 

"Please, please don't let him hurt me," whimpered Michael, flinching back when Samandriel moved in his direction. He blinked up at the blonde, relaxing when he realized it was his only a friend and not Father. Despite this Michael still trembled in fear, not even noticing when the somewhat younger boy gently removed his shirt. Samandriel gasped, tears burning in the corners of his eyes as he saw the state that his best friend was in. There were belt marks, blade wounds that hadn't healed properly, old marks that looked like holes. 

"Mike..." 

"Don't. I- you can't tell an-anyone. The-They could take me away from my mr-brothers." Michael stammered, his shaking ceasing, when Alfie wrapped both arms around him. He subconsciously leaned into the hug, recalling this happening once as a child. 

"Mike, what... Oh, my gosh..." Alfie let out a gasp, this time of pure amazement and wonder, taking in a peculiar sight. Long feathers, both white and tawny-brown, twitched nervously, curling up and down. 

"If yo-you don't-" 

"Michael, they're wonderful. You have-" 

"Wings, Alfie. I have wings." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! Surprised, aren't you? Couldn't tag it without making the secret obvious. If I'm lucky I'll get another chapter out next week. Would've gone to the beach, but it's pouring which really sucks. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's a list of the character ages.  
> Michael- 17  
> Dean- 17  
> Sam and Gabriel- 15  
> Lucifer- 16  
> Cas and Adam- 14  
> Alfie- 16 1/2 
> 
> Alfie was originally a year older than Michael, but he's shipped with Adam whose only a freshman and that's why I fixed the ages (not that I specifically stated the exact ages).

"Alfie?" Michael blurted out before he could stop himself, eyes still widened in disbelief. There, right in front of him, was his childhood friend, the perky Samandriel, with the same signature red cap and a uniform of what was most likely some local pizzeria joint. Alfie, the nickname he'd been called when he was younger, smiled from ear to ear and without thinking pulled Michael into a friendly embrace. Beside the blue-eyed boy was Adam who remained watching the scene like a gaping fish, mouth opening in a comical gesture. The fourteen-year-old had only heard stories of Alfie's friend, but hardly thought he would have a chance at meeting 'Mike.' Dean and Sam watched the exchange with surprised looks when Michael actually returned the hug, his previous tense posture completely gone from their line of sight. 

"How's everything been, Mike?" Alfie grinned. Michael pulled back, shuffling his feet awkwardly, almost as if he was ashamed. His younger friend of roughly one and a half years frowned, motioning the dark-haired youth to a vacant section of Angel Park. 

"Mike, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Samandriel told him reassuringly. Michael nodded in response, his eyes now downcast to the ground. 

"Is this about your wings?" Alfie's voice dropped to a low whisper, lips pursed tightly, noticing Mike's now tense shoulders. The bluish-green-eyed student couldn't speak, unable to grasp the thought of Samandriel, his once closest best friend, actually wanting to help. 

"You left, Alfie," murmured the black-haired Novak. 

"It wasn't because of you, I promise you that. My dad landed a job and I was forced to move. They never knew. I've always kept your secret. You're my best friend, don't you ever forget it," Alfie answered. He held out his hand as if to say 'you've got my support', waiting patiently for his friend's reaction. Seeing the partially uncomfortable look on Michael's face caused Samandriel's heart to twist. At last, after what felt for such a long time, Michael's lips quirked up into the smile that he'd flashed Alfie all those years ago when he finally accepted their friendship, firmly shaking the other's hand. 

* * *

"So they know each other?" Dean questioned Adam who could only nod in response. Lucifer, on Sam's right, was now shaking with laughter, tears of delight brimming from his ever changing blue eyes. One minute they were this icy defensive color and the next second could be a more relaxed bright color. Sam felt himself grinning like an idiot at how openly happy the household guests appeared, catching sight of the now smiling Gabriel. The younger Winchester chuckled then turned to notice that both Alfie and Michael were headed their way, the duo engaged in a conversation he couldn't hear. Upon seeing the other teenage boys the talk was instantly dropped and Michael came to stand beside Lucifer, who smirked at his older brother. 

"How'd you two meet?" Sam asked. Alfie exchanged a look with the bluish-green-eyed male then stated casually. 

"That's a story for another day." 

Lucifer's glare was enough to drop the questions. 

"Alright then... What have we got planned, Dean?" It had, after all, been Dean's idea to have a cookout. He only answered with a wide smirk. Rolling his eyes the younger brother, Sam, suddenly lit up and smiled. 

"What about, and I know this might sound ridiculous, but tag?" 

Alfie and Michael suddenly burst out laughing, causing Adam to stare at the pair like they'd lost their minds. 

"What's so funny?" 

Still giggling Alfie replied, "Inside joke." 

"Okay?" Adam replied, but made nothing of it. If Alfie was happy, he should be fine. 

"I get who Alfie is. What about Adam?" Gabriel spoke. 

"My younger half-brother," stated Dean casually. 

"What?!" Lucifer and Gabriel screeched, startled by the sudden news. Seeing their faces caused Sam to burst out laughing, earning a pair of annoyed glares from the brothers. 

"Tag then?" Sam finally managed to ask. 

"Very well. We can make two teams, the leaders, and the people being chased." Gabriel said, taking Sam by surprise since the whiskey-eyed boy hardly talked. 

"Take Alfie as one... and Lucifer..." Michael spoke in a calmer tone. Alfie giggled again before nodding and starting to count back from twenty. 

"Why are you still standing there for?" Sam yelled. In less than five seconds the group being chased took off running. Alfie and Lucifer glanced at each other, the pair breaking into grins, then started searching for their brothers and friends. Surprisingly Lucifer seemed to trust the boy, or maybe that was simply because of his past with Michael. The blonde caught sight of Gabriel who jumped in alarm, unable to decide whether he should run or stay where he was. 

"Aw, come on, Gabe! Don't make it so easy!" Lucifer whined. Gabriel seemed to have grasped the hint, bolting from where he stood, as his one-year older brother simply laughed and gave chase. The duo were now relaxed, their minds wandering far from the fact that they'd endured life on the streets or once had an abusive father, simply caring about whether or not one got tagged. On the other side was Alfie who'd gotten his thoughts set trying to find Michael yet couldn't see the black-haired youth. He thought he'd seen flickers of movement, but it quickly faded from view. 

"Michael?"

Alfie sighed in defeat, heading the opposite way, suddenly stopping when he heard a crunching noise. He smiled then whirled around to see Michael, who immediately took off upon seeing the amused expression on his friend's face. 

"Remember this, huh, Mike?" Alfie teased. Hearing the sounds of Michael's chuckles allowed him to relax. The game went on for what felt like forever. They were enjoying Angel Park, but Gabriel suddenly froze as a look of panic appeared on his face. He nudged Lucifer, whispering something into the boy's ear, causing the color to seemingly drain from his body. 

"Michael!" Lucifer all but shouted. Michael stared at his sibling in a 'what's-wrong-with-you' expression until the feeling dawned on him. 

"Where's Castiel?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry, that I ended in a cliffhanger. Read the next chapter as soon as it comes out, but hey... maybe Cas' disappearance isn't entirely as it seems.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let you all wait too long! Things are coming for the Novak boys... who knows when it might be, except well me. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Unfortunate News: I go back to school next week after Labor Day, but I promise to try and update on the weekends/whenever is convenient

Castiel Novak wasn't really one to wander off and amongst his brothers he usually didn't talk a lot. Ever since he had been but a young boy, the blue-eyed child never really interacted with anyone other than his brothers. The kids at school found it odd that little six-year-old Castiel took to wearing tattered trenchcoats and crooked blue ties. His last gift from his mother was a stuffed blue cat with ebony black wings, the ragged animal having never left his side. He, however, was curious and would've loved to wander, but he greatly feared what his father would do. Gabriel, who was always at Castiel's side, felt it had been his job to prioritize Cassie's benefits and survival first. Many times also resulted in Michael standing up to Father because Cas wasn't being fed and the eldest would get beaten, sometimes to the point where he had blood over his eyes. Gabriel and Michael were the only reasons why Castiel never got hit. The eldest considered it his job to keep his only siblings safe, but sometimes that just wasn't enough. Castiel, while never getting a beating, was always being yelled at, called every name in the book because of the Novak secret. He couldn't help it if he simply wanted to walk in his own backyard, just watching the bees flying about. It wasn't his fault he'd found Lucifer in that horrible state when Father went too far in delivering a punishment. Castiel, even with all that he'd seen and heard, was still the most innocent of them, still hoping for the one day when he would be able to spread his wings and soar into the skies. 

He, now at the young age of fourteen, had ended up wandering off, distracted by the somewhat frightening dog sniffing around the park. It was a Rottweiler, female judging by the pinkish-red collar around its neck. Castiel wasn't all too socialized with dogs, never having owned one, only knowing the breeds from books that Michael had managed to sneak into the house for some time. The animal suddenly turned, locking pure black orbs with Castiel's blue irises, not growling or attacking, only watching. The pair didn't move until a loud shout rang out.  

"Juliette!"

 Castiel cocked his head to one side, the perfect mirror image of a confused puppy, realizing the voice had an accent he couldn't place. The Rottweiler, most likely Juliette, reacted with a loud bark, causing the blue-eyed child to flinch back. The dog paused, heading his way and sniffing him closely, circling around Castiel. 

"Juliette! Come here now!" 

Juliette only replied with a mix of loud howl and bark, nosing the boy, her butt wagging back and forth. She plopped down in a sitting position next to him, ears perking as she heard a panicked yell ring out. Juliette growled softly, eyes straying over to a young male pup shouting accompanied by another child.

* * *

"Castiel!" Michael yelled, trying very hard not to panic over the disappearance of his younger brother. If someone had taken Cas, Michael couldn't imagine what would happen and he'd never be able to forgive himself. Beside him was Lucifer, whose eyes were icy and completely void of any positive emotion, yelling his sibling's name. Gabriel took off running, resulting in Lucifer chasing after him, the pair not stopping until they caught sight of a familiar blue-eyed child with a full-grown Rottweiler at his side. 

"Cassie, I thought- don't you ever scare me like that again!" Gabriel all but shouted, his shoulders shaking. He felt wetness around his eyes, hastily wiping them away with one arm. Castiel suddenly sprang at the whiskey-eyed boy, pulling him into a tight embrace, sobs escaping his throat and mouth. Michael and Lucifer ran up, standing back albeit a little awkwardly, letting the younger boys have their moment. Without warning the dog at Castiel's side barked as an adolescent in a dark suit came walking up. 

"Bloody hell, girl, what... Ah, Michael, darling, what's going on?" Crowley questioned, his tone laced with clear-as-day shock and confusion. Michael's eyes narrowed, hearing a concerned emotion creeping out of the Brit.

"Cas wandered off and we found him, nothing more." Michael hissed. Despite having just met the suit-wearing sophomore, the eldest Novak boy felt something didn't sit quite right. He wondered if, perhaps, Crowley had a secret of his own. 

"Juliette's my dog," added Crowley as an afterthought. 

Once the Winchester boys, along with Adam and Alfie, arrived, Michael began leading his siblings to the Impala. No one bothered explaining more of the situation to Crowley. 

* * *

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your cookout!" Michael shouted.  

"Maybe if you actually told me what's keeping you up at night we'd understand better," Dean snapped back. He wanted to have some use, but the dark-haired boy refused to talk. 

"That's not for you to decide! I'll walk out with my brothers!" Michael growled deep in his throat. He didn't need to explain himself, hardly caring about the Winchester no matter how he felt otherwise. Dean sighed angrily. He made the mistake of stepping forward, which appeared almost aggressive, forcing Michael to recall flashes of his past and flinched back. 

Dean, upon seeing the reaction, reeled back, green eyes flickering down to see what could've been faded bruises. Unable to form proper words the Winchester only stood there when a livid Lucifer came storming up. 

"What did you do?" Lucifer snarled, teeth bared like a wild animal. He stood protectively in front of his brother, expressions dancing between angry and defensive. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde in front of him began urging Michael towards their room. Michael nodded, shakily following after Lucifer, looking like he was actually... afraid. 

The last thing Dean heard was a door slamming shut. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason as to why I know the name of Crowley's dog is through the fandom. Currently, my family's on season 8 (we began roughly 2 years ago prior to S11/12 coming out, we're in the I-barely-tolerate-Naomi-and-Cas-has-a-tablet stage). Oh, and those willing to know what happened to Luce will have the chance to know later on. 
> 
> There will be, in the fic, a nice little chapter that shall be laid back, but I'm not saying when or how. That you'll have to read to find out. Oh, and there's a high possibility HG will get a sequel (Character Files is like a journal so that doesn't count).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I did ignore Adam and Alfie in the last part of the fic last time, but that was for a reason. Considering what happened with Cas... The Novak boys were pretty upset, left with Sam and Dean, and they kinda left them there.

"Lucifer?"

The blonde paced back and forth like a caged tiger, only stopping once he noticed the emotions raging on Michael's face. 

"What?" Lucifer snapped. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine! It's just that I know how much you're in pain because of our past and I want to help, but you won't let me! I saw what happened with Dean. You're scared," snarled Lucifer, his patience shattered by the still shaken look on his brother. Michael tried to speak yet the words died immediately, eyes now brimming red, which caused his younger sibling to sigh. 

"I'm sorry, I just- I worry, okay?" Lucifer murmured. He took a seat next to Michael, who suddenly flung himself at the blonde, running his hand across the eldest's hair. Furious sobs racked through the dark-haired youth's body while Lucifer merely rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. This had all been Zachariah's fault. If that abusive alcoholic asshole hadn't beaten then maybe things would be different. Maybe they'd had a chance at the normal life, but Lucifer knew it'd never been there. Not with their condition, not when Zachariah was their father. 

"I-I don't know wh-what to do. What if we're thr-thrown back on the streets? I wa-want to be in con-control of this, b-but I keep thin-thinking about what h-he's done," stammered Michael as he continued crying, tears spilling down his face. Despite his facades, the common one being a seemingly obedient and perfect son simply for the sake of his brothers, he did have a breaking point. A soft knock was heard on the door, causing the black-haired Novak to jump. 

"What do you want, Dean?" Lucifer hissed sharply. 

"It's Sam," a voice replied. 

Feeling sheepish, the blonde answered, much calmer than before, "What is it?"

"If you want food, there's leftovers in the kitchen."

Lucifer sighed, "We'll be out later." He heard footsteps fading away, turning his attention on the now silent Michael who fidgeted uncomfortably. The older sibling said nothing, putting up his walls again, which didn't exactly reassure the blue-eyed male. 

"Feeling better?" Lucifer asked. 

"I'm fine," Michael replied in a montone voice, hastily wiping away his tears, even though both eyes were still red.

"What about Samandriel? Can't you talk to him?" 

Michael glared at his brother, silently walking out in search of the food that Sam had mentioned earlier. The Novak entered the kitchen, surprised to find the brown-haired Winchester standing there. Sam blinked yet never spoke and stepped back, waiting patiently. 

"Um, Michael?" Sam finally asked. 

"What?" Michael snarled like a wolf. 

"Are you alright?" 

Seeing the genuinely concerned look on Sam's face only caused Michael to hastily answer 'none of your business.' Sam looked like he wanted to say something yet ended up thinking better of it, giving the older boy his privacy, then walked off. The younger Winchester pulled out his phone, dialing Adam's number. 

_"Sam? What happened? Dean and you just took off with Alfie's friend and his brothers. Is everything alright?"_

"Um, yeah, is Samandriel with you?" Sam asked. 

" _He's here. Why? What's going on?"_

"Okay, look, the boys... they- if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone, alright?" 

_"Sure, I promise."_

"Adam, they were living on the streets, and... I don't know. I think one of them, maybe all, were abused." 

_"Wh-What? Um... I-I'll get Samandriel."_

Sam sighed, walking back and forth, while he waited for Adam to bring Samandriel, or Alfie as Michael seemed to call him, to the phone. 

" _This is Samandriel_ ," Alfie spoke and Sam heard traces of the blue-eyed male's Canadian accent. 

"Um, it's Adam's brother... Sam. I'd like to ask you something." 

_"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?"_

"You're friends with Michael, is that correct?"

_"That's right. Is he alright? What happened?"_

"I just think he needs to talk with someone he knows."

_"How soon do you want me there?"_

"Today, maybe within the next two hours." 

* * *

Samandriel was worried sick, which didn't go unnoticed by Adam who looked at him with a concerned look. The blue-eyed teenager had begun to pace. 

"Alfie?"

Alfie ceased his nervous pacing, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Woah! Alfie, what's wrong?" Adam asked, surprised by the emotions swirling in his friend's face.

"It's Michael. I'm really worried about him. He's..."

"Go talk to him. He was your childhood friend."

Samandriel smiled, his eyes less watery than before. 

"You're right, thank you," he spoke. Samandriel headed off, walking over to his car: a Toyata Corola. He ignited the vehicle with his keys, driving away to the Winchester household. Michael was in deep pain, judging by the way he'd shuffled his feet, eyes nervous and subdued. It felt heartbreaking to see that look from when Alfie had met him when they were younger. Whatever happened after they parted had left an impact on Michael. 

Samandriel wasn't about to let him go through a hardship alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Some chapters contain time-skips. And much is in store for Michael and his siblings. Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's back! Sorry about the hiatus, my lovely readers, school is boring and I had to finish writing this chapter. 
> 
> Much is in store for the Novak's and things are changing oh so very slowly.

Samandriel drove off, heading straight to Dean's house, which was actually property of Bobby Singer, the adoptive father of Sam and his older brother. The sandy blonde-haired teenager couldn't stop thinking about Michael, who had looked so broken and subdued when they'd met again at the park, not having the faintest idea why the dark-haired youth was acting strangely. Something had clearly happened to his childhood best friend, judging by the secrecy that Samandriel felt was coming from the bluish-green-eyed male. Why did this occur, the pain and anguish, darkness seeping inside Michael, a boy who had so much ahead of him? Alfie thought back to the times they shared, the wide smile in his friend's face, actually happy for once, not having to worry about a horrible father beating him on a daily basis in an effort of protecting the Novak siblings. Tears burned in Alfie's eyes as he pulled up to the Singer household, knocking on the front door. The wood creaked, revealing Sam, who only flashed a saddened expression, leading the blonde towards the living room where Michael was sitting. 

"Michael?" Samandriel called softly. 

Michael, startled, jumped up, whirling around, only relaxing once he realized it was only Alfie. He forced a smile on his face, clearly strained and not entirely happy, but didn't move from where he stood. Alfie was frowning, his head tilted, which only caused the older boy to look at him with a confused look in return. 

"Wh-What are you doing here, Alfie?" 

"I wanted to see how you were doing," stated Samandriel, his voice laced with hidden concern. He didn't approach, not wishing to startle Michael further. 

"Oh, I'm doing fine." 

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam spoke, quietly exiting the living room. 

 

"Michael, I..." Alfie began, uncertain of how to bring up the topic. One thing he disliked most was seeing the people he cared about hurting. He wanted to be of help, say something that might ease the situation, but the only way to do that was if Michael wanted it. 

"You must want to know what happened, isn't that right?" Mike laughed, a bitter sound escaping his lips. Without even waiting for Alfie to respond, the dark-haired boy began speaking again. 

* * *

Night settled in the Novak household as a soft wind howled, lightly brushing against a pine tree. Watching the scenery closely was Lucifer, then known as Luke, a scowl forming on his face. He snarled viciously, like a wolf, turning sharply to see his older brother standing there with a confused face. 

"Michael, listen, we can't stay here. Gabriel, Cas, they don't deserve this. We have to go," spoke Luke. 

"Where would we go? Luke, it's insane. We'd be-" 

"I don't care! Anywhere is better than here!" Luke barked, backing down when he noticed the frightened look in his sibling's eyes. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"I know it's not pleasant, Mike, but we have no choice." 

Michael sighed softly, locking his dark bluish-green irises with Luke's lighter blue, nodding in reply. 

"I'll get Cas and Gabe," the black-haired boy said, careful not to make any noise. He gently awoke Castiel and Gabriel, both of who groggily awoke, not fully grasping what was happening. The two shared looks, taking a small bag with clothes. 

"Quiet, you tw-" 

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice growled. 

Michael froze, shielding his younger brothers, bristling in fear.  He wasn't about to let Father win, eyes flashing angrily, taken aback when Luke rushed in to save him right as Zachariah raised his hand. Luke bared his teeth, his fingers gripped around his father's wrist, struggling to keep him at bay, yelling at Michael to run.

"No, I can't leave you!"

"Go! I'll be fine, now run!"

Michael grabbed hold of Castiel's hand and bolted, urging Gabriel to follow, ignoring the sounds of crashing and shouting coming from his house. He would reach Alfie's and hopefully Luke will show up later, leave their old life behind. Cas yelped suddenly, nearly tripping onto the ground, but Michael pulled him up again. 

"We- is Luke coming?" Gabe asked, a low whimper escaping his lips. 

Michael nodded, biting back the urge to start crying, watching his younger siblings protectively, reaching the park where he hung out with Alfie. He didn't speak, allowing a faint smile to form as Gabe awkwardly tried comforting him. Time seemed like it was ticking by endlessly as he waited in agonizing tortute for Luke. He'd come, if he didn't show, it would be Michael's own fault that he didn't stay to keep him safe. Where was-

The form of a familiar blonde showed up, causing Michael's eyes to widen at the sight. It was Luke, but his lip was split and he had his shirt ripped. The blood trickled down from the younger's forehead, even on his hands due to fighting back, face glazed in extreme pain. 

"Luke!" Michael cried, rushing up to his brother. 

"It's not Luke," hissed Luke. 

"What?" 

"My name isn't Luke. Call me Lucifer." 

Michael said nothing for a moment before he continued, his voice breaking, "I thought-" 

"It's not your fault. It's okay, Mike, we're going to be okay." 

* * *

Samandriel was silent, tears spilling down his face, as he pulled Michael into a hug. He noticed how his friend froze before slowly relaxing into it. 

"Hey, it's over, Mike. It's over." 

"We lived on the streets because I couldn't-" 

"Michael, look at me. You did what you had to. You've come long ways." Samandriel answered. 

"You won't leave?" 

"No, I would never. Show me." 

"What?" The dark-haired teenager asked, confused and surprise. 

"Your wings. Show me, Mike."

Michael nodded, concentrating in reaching out to his wings, carefully removing his shirt. He had them hidden enough, pulsing deep inside of his energy, slowly extending the feathers into view. The wings were now visible, spread open in brilliance, a striking white with combinations of light sky blue. They twitched nervously, moving up and down, not able to remain still. Samandriel stared at them in awe, not daring to touch the extra appendages, opening and closing his mouth. 

"They're wonderful..." 

"Yeah, well, you're the only one who knows about this." Michael chuckled darkly, hiding his wings from sight. 

"Michael, you have me and you've got the Winchesters. Adam will be there, I'm sure of it. You have your family. You're not alone, you never will be."

* * *

Maybe he was right, he had his family, Luce, Gabe, even Cas still cared; the Winchester brothers who, despite of everything, were willing to help. Samandriel remained with him since he was a boy even when his best friend had been forced to leave. It felt odd, all this support, the caring, but wonderful all the while. Michael sensed he could fly, truly soar, like everything was able to get better, and he laughed like he hadn't in all his life. He couldn't ignore the way that Gabriel seemed happy with Sam, Cas and Luce were both slowly opening up, appearing genuinely perfect. 

How he felt such at peace; it was a shame things would change soon and alter everything in ways Michael didn't expect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed the wing colors, I liked this one better. Until next time! Hopefully, I can get Chapter 15 out soon. The next chap has a time-skip.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the amount of time having passed without this story being updated. I've just been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Warning: contains mild mentions of abuse and death

"One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and be understood."- Lucius Annaeus Senaca

One month and a half had passed since the arrival of the Novak's on that cold September night. Castiel had gradually opened up, mainly to Dean, seeing the green-eyed male as one of his brothers. Michael still had his days when he snapped at the older Winchester, but he was far more relaxed than he's ever been... not that he would ever admit his nightmares about their childhood. Gabriel, on the other hand, became a near chattering box when it came to Sam. Then there was Lucifer... the second oldest male picked up to being rather sarcastic and snarky, finding any way of making that obnoxious boy, Azazel, miserable. No one, aside from the yellow-eyed senior's victims, knew what really happened, just that Lucifer had pinned him against the wall in an act of anger. Although, some would suspect that it had to do with the fact that Azazel started messing with Castiel yet those were only rumors after all. Lucifer started hanging around with some of Crowley's friends; Lilith, who preferred to be called Lily, the school's best sketch artist and Meg, who was as sarcastic and cheeky as they come. Lucifer liked them well enough yet even they didn't know about his past. Crowley and Lucifer bickered a bit, leaving them to be nothing more than reluctant frenemies. It was a Thursday when things changed, the same morning that the blonde met up with that one boy, Dorian, who shared his English class. They were acquaintances to an extent since they only shared the one room. Dorian had mentioned his own brothers quite a few times, but for some reason Lucifer had never met them. Maybe they were older and already graduated. "Hi, Dorian," Lucifer spoke. He flashed a smile at the black-haired youth, who only stared and blinked, yet the blonde didn't seem startled by that response. "Well, hello, Lucifer. What's troubling you?" Dorian asked, his voice seeping off a steadying calm tone. Lucifer looked surprised, not exactly sure how to reply. "Oh, it's nothing!" He finally answered, sounding way extraordinarily too cheerful with his words. "It must be hard, having to hide something from everyone else," stated Dorian quietly, looking over at the blonde and offering a small sympathetic smile. He didn't really speak with anyone other than Lucifer, who found great company in the one-year younger boy. "Nothing's going on." The blonde suddenly hissed, as if a simple snap of the fingers and he was in a seething rage. He couldn't tell Dorian what was truly going on with him, he couldn't tell that to anyone. Though, it wasn't like anyone other than his brothers truly cared. "Really?" Dorian asked, one eyebrow raised, the mood swings and defensiveness put him off. Sure, Lucifer could be a little distant at times but there was always something causing it within, and this time he refused to share. He hid it away like a forbidden treasure which made him yearn for the information contained within his head even more than if he would just have laid it out on the table. 

“Why would you think I'm hiding something?” Lucifer asked testily, suddenly annoyed. He hated this feeling of helplessness, but as much as he enjoyed Dorian’s company it wasn't enough to tell the black-haired boy about it. No other student felt like talking, filling the room with a cold silence, but Lucifer felt bored. He could have been focusing on the bigger matter, of what was marked this very day, yet he refused to acknowledge it, forcing back any emotions he didn't want.  
“Lucifer?” Dorian’s voice called him back to reality. Lucifer looked up, still defiant in his actions, trying to seem like he didn't want to talk.  
“Look, it's the freak of nature!” Someone snickered, still attempting in making fun of Lucifer because the blonde was the devil’s namesake.  
“Oh, like you have a better name, hmm?” The second oldest Novak grinned, eyes gleaming when the other flushed under the remark.  
“Watch it, freak. Just go back to hell where you belong,” a student called Uriel taunted.  
Lucifer’s teeth clenched before replying in blunt sarcasm. “Well, at least I don't go hiding behind Alastair.” He retorted back. Uriel glared at the blonde yet remained silent after that. The bell rang minutes later and Lucifer hastily hurried off to his next class. He had been in such a hurry that he ended up colliding against another student, angrily snapping ‘Watch it.’ Glancing up, he realized it was actually Sam, who was now crouching down and picking up his fallen books.  
“I didn't-”  
“It's okay. I don't blame you for running into me,” Sam smiled. His happiness faltered much to Lucifer’s confusion. “Is everything alright?”  
“What? Oh, yes, everything’s fine.” The blonde lied to the brunette who nodded despite the clear disbelieve written on his face.  
“You should go, Luce. I've got Honors English.” Sam stated, hurriedly running off.  
Lucifer watched him leave until the younger Winchester was gone from sight. The blue-eyed male scowled, deciding he really didn't care if he skipped class, heading down a corridor which led towards the courtyard where the older students could eat lunch. He noticed a bench by some oak tree, sitting down as he started remembering his younger days.

A woman laughed openly as she bounced a young boy on her leg, seeing the way that the child’s eyes shined with excitement. “Oh, my dear boy! You like that, hmm?” She cooed softly.  
“It's like a horsie, mommy!” The kid giggled softly.  
“How many times must I tell you to shut that beat up?” The sharp snide voice of Father cut in.  
“Zachariah! What's wrong with you?” The woman hissed.  
“Damn it, Naomi, don't you see that he's just a freak? He's not normal,” Zachariah growled.  
The young child shrunk back, suddenly fearful that his father might go on another yelling match with mommy, but thankfully that never happened. He shyly tugged on his mother’s shirt, earning himself an arm curling around his waist.  
“Not now, Luke. Go to your brother. I'll join you soon.”  
Luke looked about ready to protest before finally entering the room he shared with Michael, catching sight of his older brother fast asleep on the bed. The young boy of only four lightly shook the dark-haired five-year-old awake, hearing a groan emitting from the older child.  
“Luke, wha-”  
“Mommy and Father are fighting again.”  
Michael frowned at the statement, but said nothing and pulled his younger sibling into his lap, running a hand through Luke’s hair.  
“Why do they fight so much?” Luke asked.  
“I wish I knew, Lu. I really do,” sighed Michael.  
The door creaked open, revealing their mother, Naomi, standing there with a wide smile on her face. “I thought you might like some company,” she said, her voice sounding different. Luke made nothing of it yet Michael’s hold tightened around him.  
Luke managed to enjoy another year with his mother before things took a turn for the worse. He remembered hearing the yells of his parents coming from the kitchen, silently creeping closer. The boy let out a sudden cry at the sound of something crashing across the floor like glass. Mother’s voice rang out, a startled shout, before it went silent.  
“Mo-Mommy?”  
“Luke, go to your room. Now.” Michael told him.  
“But-”  
“Now!” Michael snapped, causing Luke to flinch back. The dark-haired child sighed, “Just go, Luke. It's okay, maybe it's nothing.”  
Luke never saw his mother after that, told that she had gone to a better place. She was gone forever and wouldn't ever come back, not ever. The boy didn't understand, only getting the idea when Michael finally mentioned that mother was dead. That was one of the few times where Lucifer cried, allowing his older brother to hold him. From then on, he hardly showed emotions unless he was protecting his siblings. It was better that way.

Lucifer fought back tears as he came to accept the fact that his mother had died this very day. He hardly heard the sound of someone entering the courtyard, sitting beside him. The blonde finally looked to one side, seeing it was really Sam who seemed extremely concerned.  
“What do you want, Sam?”  
Sam said nothing for a moment before he continued on. “What's wrong? You seem… upset.”  
“It's nothing. Don't you worry about me.” Lucifer replied nonchalantly.  
“Yeah, right. What is it?”  
“It's… why do you care? My mother-”  
Sam stiffened, realization dawning on his face. He sighed, not saying anything at first. “You know, if it's any consolation, my mom died as well.”  
“I didn't know that.” Lucifer commented.  
“It was… uh, there was a fire and she- she didn't make it.” Sam continued, his voice turning unnaturally soft.  
Lucifer bit his lip, unable to retort with a good comeback, not that he particularly cared. He found himself connecting with Sam, as a close friend in which he viewed like a brother, understanding to some degree about the situation between both their mother’s. A soft wind nipped against his hair and Lucifer welcomed it, the cold air giving him a sudden sense of peace. Neither him nor Sam spoke, both simply enjoying the fall breeze, when finally the Winchester broke the sudden silence.  
“Are you better?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah. I- I should get going.” Lucifer replied. He silently hoped that maybe, just maybe, things had the chance of fixing themselves again.

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."- Helen Keller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those willing to know the normal version of what happened to Sam's mom, you'll get a better preview of it in a later chapter. If anyone wants to see Lucifer and his siblings having some kind of ceremony for their mother, please let me know in the comments.


	16. Embers of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Heaven's Ground special chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much awaited time, I have returned! I wasn't dead; I was just swamped with school and going off to college soon... I do apologize. Hope you enjoy!

"Condemn none: if you can stretch out a helping hand, do so. If you cannot, fold your hands, bless your brothers, and let them go their own way."- Swami Vivekananda 

 

If someone had told Dean Winchester a year ago that he was housing four runaway teenagers, he would have laughed at the insanity of it all. Dean lived part of his life protecting Sam from their drunken father, who even then had never harmed them unless it was through his cold words, from students at school whenever they were forced to move again. As the eldest brother, he did not have time to worry about whether or not he was happy. Sam was the only thing that mattered; nothing came above that. When their mother died in that house fire, John Winchester lost himself to alcohol, blaming Sam for his wife’s death, and Dean, despite all he had been told, cared for his younger brother. It was meant to be. 

Now, nearing his last year of high school, Dean realized he had never allowed himself joy or happiness. All the people he flirted with… they did not give him love, it was all for show, attempting to deal with his own insecurities that he would never find anyone until Michael and his brothers showed up. They had their share of secrets, mostly the oldest, Michael, who refused to explain where they had come from or why they were running. Dean tried, he really did, to help them, but how could he when there was little to be said. Lucifer was extremely defensive, getting aggressive when Dean dared to mess with any of the younger boys, even Michael himself, if he felt that the situation was going badly. It was only Sam who calmed Lucifer down and Dean remained grateful for it, seeing the pair as close best friends and nothing more. Castiel and Gabriel were slowly opening up, Dean noticed, the green-eyed Winchester smiling whenever Cas talked to him. Nothing would ever occur between them since Cas was too young, only fourteen, and he knew the blue-eyed boy still held a bit of wariness around him. 

It was not until one particular Wednesday, the beginnings of December, when Dean realized he changed around the Novak brothers. He knew full well that Sam had retreated into his room, along with Lucifer, both extremely quiet which was unlike either of them. Dean frowned until he remembered what was marked this fateful day. This was the same day when his father, John Winchester, abandoned them and left the siblings in the care of Bobby Singer, a family friend who unfortunately had to go on a trip back to his hometown. Sam still held a bit of resentment against John for abandoning them. Dean saw where his younger was coming from, but he couldn’t to feel slightly understanding as to why their father left them with Bobby. The green-eyed male sighed, one hand running through his dark blonde hair, deciding to leave Sam alone. He glanced towards the kitchen, noticing a certain black-haired eighteen-year-old who leaned against the counter with a scowl on his face. 

“Michael?” Dean spoke, moving to stand beside the high school senior. Michael didn’t seem to acknowledge him, fiddling his hands through his neck. Looking closer, the Winchester realized it was a cross, simple but it was drawing his attention. 

“What do you want?” Michael finally asked, seemingly annoyed, though his sponsor of sorts could tell there was an undertone that he sounded… exhausted. 

“Are you- look, is everything alright?” 

“I’m fine,” was the short, blunt answer. 

Dean was not one for chick flick moments, but even he found himself often comforting Sam whenever the younger brother woke up with a start in the middle of the night because of nightmares, still remembering the fire which killed their mother. The eldest had always been there to protect Sammy from bullies. Always, no matter what. Seeing the way Michael drew into a wall, attempting to keep protected from whatever the world had to throw at him, left Dean concerned and he had no idea why. 

However, Dean refused to get all mushy, showing off his feelings, and said nothing until he finally spoke. 

“You can tell someone, you know.” 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Michael snapped. 

He’d overstepped his boundaries, falling silent, and he glanced in the direction of Sam’s room, waiting for the dark-haired Novak to calm down. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry.” Michael finally said. 

“What?” Dean spoke, his voice rising slightly, startled by the sudden statement. He had never, not once, heard Michael apologize. Why now? 

“Just… forget it.” 

The small bit of progress had faltered and yet Dean moved closer to Michael, only stopping when he noticed the way that the other senior flinched at the sudden response. Frowning, he pulled back, trying to understand the nervousness that the Novak brothers still showed. What exactly happened for such a reaction to occur? Was it their childhood, a bad experience? He didn’t dare ask, surprisingly worried and fearful of the results. There was shuffling of feet coming from the hallway, causing Dean to turn sharply at the sound of a door creaking open, seeing Sam standing there with tears in his eyes. 

“Sammy? What happened?” Dean yelped. 

“It- It’s nothing. I, uh, I-” Sam stammered, not capable of forming a sentence. 

“Did he-” Dean warned. 

“What? No! It was-wasn’t Lucifer. I just-” 

“You just what, Sammy?” Dean demanded. 

“I don’t want to talk about i-it. I shouldn’t.” 

Whatever happened, Sam kept quiet, retreating back into the room. He seemed perfectly comfortable talking with Lucifer and Dean knew it wasn’t a lie, noticing the way his brother relaxed completely in the blonde’s presence. 

He never did find out what happened until a week later. 

 

"Life can ony be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."- Soren Kierkegaard 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas is the spirit of giving without the thought of getting. It is happiness because we see the joy in people. It is forgetting self and finding time for others. It is discarding the meaningless and stressing the true values."- Thomas S. Monson

Dean grinned like a fool as he came across Castiel in the hallway. The youngest Novak was leaning against the Impala's front door, his scarf pulled tightly around his neck. 

"Hey, Cas!" Dean chirped, causing Castiel to look at him in confusion. Oh, that's right... Cas likely didn't have much of an idea to the plans in mind. 

"I do not understand why you're so happy, Dean," the blue-eyed freshman spoke, head tilted slightly to the right. 

"Oh, yes! Well, Cas, within a week Sammy and I are throwing this Christmas party!" Dean smiled as he moved to turn on his beloved vehicle. He frowned when Castiel, despite the mention of a party, didn't react nor say anything. "Cas... is something wrong?" The green-eyed senior spoke, eyes narrowing. 

"I have never been to one and Father wouldn't exactly let us do so." 

Anger rose inside Dean at the signifance of Castiel's statement, reaching a conclusion as to what might've been the boy's home life, but he chose not to comment since none of his guests were willing to talk about it. The Winchester sighed, perking when he noticed Sam, along with Gabriel and Lucifer, making their way towards the parking lot. Surely, it couldn't hurt to have new people showing up to the party. Most were close friends, anyways, and the Novak brothers had done nothing but be courteous in the few months they were spending at the Singer residence. 

"Sammy!" Dean crowed loudly, catching the junior's attention. Sam rolled his eyes upon hearing the dreaded nickname, though only his brother got away with using it, heading up with his companions. 

"Hey, Dean, what's up?" 

"Well, if isn't our wonderful Dean-O!" Gabriel grinned. 

"Yeah, well, I was wondering... if you were interested in joining us for a Christmas party?" 

Gabriel blinked, taken aback by the sudden question, sharing a look with Lucifer. His blonde sibling's lip curled into a clear snarl, not looking too amused with the proposition. 

"That's funny, really. I was almost you were being... serious. You're not messing with us, are you?" Lucifer asked, expression filled with clear annoyance similiar to that of a feline. 

"I'm not joking. You are welcome to join us, unless you'd rather spend the night in your rooms." Dean stated, eyebrow raised in a sort of challenge. Only Lucifer was willing to answer with sarcasm, what with the clear fact he still held some distrust against the Winchesters despite the clear connection he'd formed with Sam. The two had been exchanging secrets ever since that day, but neither bothered to explain what was going on. 

"Alright, fine, but if anything happens... I'm blaming you." Lucifer snarled, casting a glance back to notice Michael heading in their direction. Without a word, the duo got inside the Impala, the latter looking at Dean for a moment before breaking the gaze. Dean sighed deeply as he started his car, pressing 'play' on the cassette tapes he stored. 

"It'll be fun, Lucifer, trust me." Sam stated, referring to the party which was being hosted later this same week. His words were enough to cut the tension, earning the slightest nod from the blonde. Dean and Sam already had plans to spend a day searching for gifts, knowing the Novaks well enough to find them something. 

Reaching the house, Dean noticed an all-too familiar pickup truck on the dirt road, accidentally slamming hard on the brakes at the sight of the new vehicle. "He's back!" He barked with laughter. 

"Wait, you-" Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out the car keys from the ignition, waiting for a moment before following behind Dean, pausing momentarily glance at Castiel and his family. 

"It's good to see you too, boy," the accented voice of their caretaker, Bobby, replied gruffly. "Those must be the kids you've been going about." He finished, noticing the raven-haired freshman with the trenchcoat standing awkwardly in front of him. 

"That's Castiel and his brother, Gabriel." Dean answered then gestured towards Michael and Lucifer. "Oh, and they're Michael. The other is Lucifer." 

"Mm, well, great in meeting you. Now, you mind explaining why the back door is unlocked?" Bobby asked in slight annoyance. 

Castiel's immediate reaction was to flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. The younger Winchester gently touched the boy's shoulder, causing the freshman to jump a bit before relaxing. The pair headed inside the Singer home, neither saying anything. Upon disappearing from view, Sam made his way towards the kitchen and poured a glass of water, handing it over to Castiel. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I am perfectly fine. Why should I not be?" Castiel answered, masking the fear that crossed over him when Bobby asked the question. 

"Bobby doesn't mean anything by it. He's just messing around." 

By the time Sam had answered, Dean and the others were already inside. Michael stalked off to his room, closely followed by Lucifer since they shared the same place, while Gabriel immediately bounded towards the pantry where the chocolate was stored. Bobby raised a half eyebrow at the sudden change in the whiskey-eyed child's attitude yet said nothing on the subject. 

"You boys still doing your party?" 

"Who do you take us for?" Dean grinned as he watched Sam preparing hot chocolates for everyone. Needless to say, that same night everyone gathered together for a warm spot near the fire. 

 

Early the next morning, Dean awoke to find Sam already putting on his winter coat and scarf to find gifts for their guests along with Bobby, their guardian. They had planned on slipping out before anyone noticed, not wishing to alert them of their ideas. Dean started his beloved Impala then drove off towards the local mall in search of the perfect present. Pulling up to the parking lot, Dean found the perfect spot and parked, making sure in locking it before heading out with Sam. They reached one particular store, which carried many Christmas gifts, only opening around this time of year. Sam scanned the place, searching for something which called out to him, smiling as he finally noticed it. He glanced at Dean, who was still endlessly looking around. 

Finding Castiel's gift proved easy. Dean smiled as he caught sight of a journal that had a pair of large black angel wings on the cover. It was fitting for he could imagine the raven-haired boy as an angel wearing a halo, shining brightly amidst the darkness. Cas was like his younger brother, a true friend, but Dean had his eyes set on another. How could he approach that question when the other still wasn't entirely too willing to try? Dean shook away the thought and eventually found Lucifer's present. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. 

"You see anything, Sammy?" 

Sam held out the things in his hands, smiling at what his brother had found. "Do you have everything you- Dean?" He called, but his older brother was already walking towards the back of the store. "What?" 

Dean tucked the journal beneath his arm, pinning it in place, as he ran his fingers through the perfect gift. This... This was exactly what he had been looking for. Smiling, he reached out, placing a hand on the item. The green-eyed male hummed in appreciation then turned around, walking up to Sam. "Sorry about that," he stated, finally noticing his brother's fixed gaze. "What? What is it?" 

"You're actually going to buy that?" Sam questioned, the surprise and shock evident in his voice. 

"Of course I am." Dean answered. 

"You're impossible. You must really like him." 

Dean flushed red, ducking his head down in embarrassment at the sudden comment. "That's not my fault. This suits him, Sammy." 

"It's Sam." Sam rolled his eyes as he moved in the direction of the cashier. He hoped Dean had a clue of what he was doing. 

Back at the Singer household, Castiel shifted on his side, perfectly content with staying asleep until noon since it had turned into the weekend. He curled into the covers, not really caring about anything else. Dreams hit his mind of happier times, before Father raised his hand at Michael, before everything slowly began to fall apart. A Christmas... was this how things could've gone if they hadn't been born with the wings? No one knew and they had to fight hard in order to keep it that way. Leaving Father was bad enough especially with the fact that both Lucifer and Michael had been struggling enough to feed their younger siblings. They were quite lucky to have found Sam and Dean, who were so willing to take them in, even with the fact they had no idea what secrets the Novak four held. Mother was the only one strong enough to stop Father, but she passed in a terrible accident. 

"Cassie, time to rise and shine!" Gabriel crowed loudly, yanking the bedsheets off of his younger brother. Castiel yelped, attempting to burrow himself further down. 

"No..." 

"Is there a problem, my dear?" Lucifer's voice rang out, clearly teasing the pair. 

"Our dear Cassie won't get up," Gabriel whined, eyes pleading. Lucifer smirked and stalked to the bed, pouncing on top of Castiel, who squirmed and struggled beneath his brother's weight. 

"Get off me." Castiel grunted, trying to push away Lucifer to no avail. 

"What in the world are you two doing?" 

"Michael, help me," Castiel hissed, still pressed against the bed like a marshmallow. 

"What do you want me to do about it?" 

It was moments like these when Gabriel couldn't help but wonder. Could things have been different? They might have had a happy childhood if it were not for their oh so wonderful father. Smiling, the short male motioned for his eldest brother to join him. Michael raised an eyebrow questioningly before a wide surprising grin formed on his face. The dark-haired male walked over and suddenly flipped Gabriel onto his back, pinning the brunette down. 

"Hey! Let me go!" Gabriel protester before bursting into howls of laughter as Michael began mercilessly tickling him. Castiel couldn't hold back a soft giggle, which only caused his older brothers to turn his attention towards him. 

"Gabriel, would you do the honors?" Michael smiled. 

"Gladly."

Needless to say, the Novak brothers were very content that morning. 

* * *

"Michael, Lucifer!" Dean's voice rang out, a splitting grin on his face. He felt excitement as he realized there was little time until the Christmas party. Little did his guests know that he'd invited a couple more people, some of their friends. 

Lucifer was busy adjusting his shirt collar, attempting to look presentable, whilst Michael paced back and forth. The eldest sibling had a dark blue bow tie fixed crookedly around his dress-shirt. "Oh, calm down, Mika!" Lucifer joked. 

"This is a party. We'll look like idiots if we don't act accordingly." 

"Dean and Sam have done nothing but be kind to us. So long as we don't show them our wings, everything will be fine." 

Michael rolled his eyes and heard the voice of Dean ring out, causing him to jolt up. The high school senior headed out, leaving Lucifer to finish getting ready. Michael noticed Castiel and Gabriel in the kitchen, the pair speaking with Sam, who was smiling and laughing openly. 

"Oh, Michael! There you are!" Dean bounded up to the dark-haired youth.

"Do you need anything?"

"Actually, you mind setting the table with me?" Dean smiled wide. Michael blinked, head tilted like a confused puppy, before giving a slight nod and walking over to the table. They finished in no time despite how many guests would be attending the party. 

"You're being awfully nice. Is something wrong?" 

Dean didn't answer as the doorbell rang and the green-eyed Winchester practically raced Sam to open it. Michael froze as he noticed Samandriel, his childhood best friend, and Adam, the half-brother of Sam and Dean. 

"Alfie?" Michael blurted out. He looked at the eldest Winchester, who smiled and nodded in response. 

"Looking good, Mike," Samandriel said politely as he closed a hand around Adam's palm. 

Michael gasped softly, feeling a certain amount of pride coursing through him. He remembered Alfie telling him that he (Alfie) had feelings towards the same gender and finally came out. 

"I'm proud of you." Michael stated, causing his best friend to blush. 

"Why don't we put on a movie, hmm?" Dean asked, coming to stand beside Michael. 

"What movie?" 

Dean's grin only widened as he held up a movie called 'Elf.' The Winchester was beaming like a fool as he all but dragged Michael to the couch with him. His guest didn't protest, subconsciously leaning into the green-eyed male. At one point during the movie, Samandriel offered to make hot chocolate for everyone with little marshmallows put into the drinks. Michael accepted his without complaint, silently sipping the Christmas treat in content. He sighed as he watched the movie, loosing himself in the moment. 

Once the movie was over, Michael was gently nudged by Dean who held out his hand almost expectantly. Confused, the dark-haired teenager took it, allowing Dean to lead him towards the rails of the stairs. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Michael asked, starting to get nervous. 

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Dean said, sounding gentler than his more free self. 

"What are you-" Michael's words were muffled, ending in a startled squeak, as Dean's lips pressed against his. The Novak moaned softly before melting into the kiss. Dean was gentle, never rough or hard, like he knew Michael wasn't used to being in a proper relationship. For a moment, they had lost themselves in their sudden bliss.   

"Are you okay?" Dean pulled back. 

"That- That-"

"Hey, it's okay." 

Michael's cheeks reddened and without thinking, he ran out the front door, sprinting and running as fast as he could. He couldn't be falling for Dean, not when the truth could come out. The black-haired youth didn't stop until he reached the park and finally let the tears fall, sobbing uncontrollably, as his wings brushed up and down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."- Lao Tzu   
> Gabriel was on the bed with Luce and Castiel. Please don't ask me why it said Gabriel instead of Lucifer, that was on purpose.   
> Some of the gifts aren't being revealed later on to make it more fun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're our own dragons as well as our own heroes, and we have to rescue ourselves from ourselves."- Tom Robbins

"Wait, Mi-" Dean swore as he lost Michael from his line of vision. The green-eyed male raced to his room, snatching up the Impala keys. He didn't care about Sam's shout of surprise or how Samandriel was busy trying to get the group to calm down. Dean could only think of going after Michael, who he had just kissed under a helping of mistletoe, and hope against everything that the dark-haired youth was alright. He slammed the front door open, scrambling into the Impala, ignoring the fact that even Bobby had noticed there was something strange. Dean started the car, practically speeding as fast as he could to go everywhere that Michael might've gone. The junkyard? No, that just didn't make sense. The movies? No. Dean growled and hesitantly slowed down, not wishing to land himself in a car crash because of his need of finding Michael. He searched every place, but there was no trace of his missing guest. The person who he inevitably cared for.

  
Michael shivered, the tears now dried yet still remaining on his face, as he got up and began making his way back to the Singer household. It was so, so cold. The high school senior bit back a harsh whimper, slowly making his way over to the sidewalk, the hairs on his skin prickling up. How could he have been idiotic enough to run off like he had? Michael Novak had his brothers, his only family, the only connection to the old life he kept stored away. Lucifer, the way he put up a front to keep people away and how he only let his defenses with his own family, and rare exceptions, was true to his word. He never broke a promise. Gabriel, a sweet child, who had his world thrown apart the minute he saw his own father lay a hand upon Michael, and how he was still prone to his childish tantrums because he was denied the past he desperately needed. And Castiel, a boy conflicted of his own heart, wanting to prove his worth and still find the capability of loving his family, even Father. Even him. Michael was the one who taught Lucifer how to write and showed Gabriel a sweet for the first time, having snuck it into the house after a horrible beating which made the teacher suspicious of what was going on and gave him a piece of chocolate. He had taught Castiel to read, along with Gabriel who showed the youngest all the tricks needed to keep Father off their tail for a second longer. Why? Why had they been denied of a childhood, because they were born different? Wings, no less, like an actual angel. Michael could only remember the countless times he prayed and prayed every time they went to church, desperate to get out, to find the right home for him and his brothers. They were condemned to being beaten, both himself and Lucifer, simply for wanting food or stepping a toe out of line. Castiel was lucky in his age, the youngest, for he had been spared, watching in fear as he witnessed Lucifer taking yet another hit. It was Michael who snuck towards the fridge late at night, rummaging the contents for something to give. It was Gabriel who had the idea to keep Castiel out of the way, or even at the park, preventing the boy from seeing what was going on.

  
As he walked on, Michael thought to Samandriel, his very first friend, who despite knowing about the wings, had become a constant figure in his life. Alfie had proven his worth, making sure no one messed with the eldest Novak, giving him the comfort and care Michael sought from others. The dark-haired male could only smile because even with the fact he wanted a family, he still managed to push everyone away, afraid that once they learned the truth they would only complicate the situation. He didn't care anymore for his coldness. In fact, he welcomed it, preferring that nature to the raging fire in his own heart. Michael saw Dean in his vision, an illusion, for he found that he cared for the green-eyed boy. No one had forced Dean's hand to take his brothers in, to provide them with clothes and shelter. He- He loved him. Even Sam had managed a way in befriending Lucifer, drawing a smile from the blonde, but it was clear the middle Winchester liked Gabriel. The three of them could very much stand together, a pack of wolves staying strong against the harshest winters.

  
An uncomfortable sensation across his neck caused Michael to frown, the hairs standing on end. Was he that cold? He tensed, struggling to find something in which to defend himself, should he have to fight. Michael bristled and he whirled around yet saw nothing, heard no sound. He couldn't go down, not with his brothers back at, well, home. That place, with Dean and Sam, was home.  
Michael's teeth bared angrily, feeling his wings shifting against his back and coat. He would fight, no matter what. He only had a moments time to react before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At times our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person. Each of us has cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lighted the flame within us."- Albert Schweitzer


	19. Chapter 19

_“Courage is mastery of fear, resistance to fear, not absence of fear.”- Mark Twain_

He moaned softly as a wave of pain crashed into him, his head throbbing wildly. Where was he? He tried to move, but his hands were restrained by zip ties and there was something wet, a rag of some kind, stuck in his mouth. A white light caused him to immediately shut his eyes, sending him into a panic. He struggled, kicked wildly to free himself. This wasn’t happening. How could he have gotten himself into this mess? “Lmmm! Hmmph!”

“He’s awake. Get him out,” a voice, which he didn’t recognize, spoke. He squirmed and thrashed from side to side, attempting to escape to no avail. Someone grabbed him, yanking him forward without a care. He kicked, lashed out with every bit of strength he had.

  
Breathe, breathe. Focus. If he could see something particular, maybe that could be used to his advantage. Michael whimpered, but he forced himself to remain calm and looked carefully at everything around him. A smell hit his nose; smoke. A factory of some kind. The Novak went limp while his kidnapper practically dragged him into an abandoned part of the building. He grunted on impact as he was thrown into the cold hard floor of a cage. The person who grabbed him finally undid the bindings and Michael jolted up, running to the bars, gripping them tightly. 

  
“What am I doing here? Let me go,” Michael spoke rapidly, but his only reply was a wide grin.

  
“Enjoy your stay here, kid.”

  
The dark-haired adolescent sighed, hearing the click of the cage. He dusted himself off, not that it mattered, checking every part of the room with great detail. Smoke still hit his nostrils, causing him to sneeze suddenly. Was there anyone else? His attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps. Michael’s eyes narrowed, seeing another teenager around his own age being led to another, well, cage and tossed inside. The mysterious female had long red hair, an overgrown jacket pulled over her body.

  
She seemed to have been here a long time, judging by the old age of her own cell.   
“Oh, you must be new.” The girl grinned at Michael, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

  
“Who are you? Why am I here?”

  
Michael felt the wings on his back began to raise, bristling from the sudden wave of fear he was experiencing. What was going on? The eldest of the Novak brothers let loose a strange sound akin to a whimper, the feathers flexed upwards. He was terrified more like, shaking badly as he realized he had been kidnapped and he wasn’t able to protect his brothers.

  
The redhead cocked her head, sensing the emotions from Michael, then smiled. “It’s Anna. Come on, what’s your name?”

  
“Mi-Michael. I want to g-go home.”

  
“I know it’s hard, but… Michael, is it? You know why you’re here?” The redheaded female asked.

  
“Ju-Just… please…”

  
She looked at him, almost sympathetic, a brief smile forming on her face. It disappeared quickly and Anna sighed, “I won’t lie to you. It’ll be tough here, you know, but… you have to stay strong. You’re special, just like me.”   
At those words, Michael glanced up, a startled look falling on his face. He looked confused, though there was also the idea that he might have a subtle idea to what was happening. “I- I don’t understand,” he spoke.

  
Anna slowly moved to take off her jacket. The sight caused the newest arrival to gasp.   
“Damn it!” Dean growled in anger as he found no trace of Michael. He shouldn’t have let the dark-haired youth ran off, not when they’d shared that moment… their kiss. The green-eyed Winchester parked his car in a hurry, running towards the clearing of the park. He searched everywhere until he finally came across a discarded jacket on the ground. A sign of a struggle.

  
“This is all my fault,” he breathed. With a deep sigh, the eldest took out his phone and dialed the number. 

_“We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing each other.”- Luciano de Creczenzo_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wings are keys and if one pauses to think, angels can rise from the ashes and fly anew.- dream


	20. Chapter 20

_"You don't choose your_ _family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."- Desmond Tutu_

 _"What do you mean he's missing?"_ Sam's screech of alarm came over the phone. 

Dean was pacing, agitated over the jacket lying on the ground. He held his cellular device close to one ear, pinning it with his shoulder, while he searched for any sign of Michael. The blonde-haired male paused as he answered the phone. 

"Look, I don't know where he is, alright? I-"

There was a brief moment of silence until at last Sam spoke again, sounding a bit more calm, but it was obvious that there still remained tension.  _"Then where could he have gone?"_

"I don't know! I'm going back home. We'll talk when we get there," Deam snapped as he took the jacket in his hands, running off towards the Impala. The eldest Winchester child sped back towards the Singer household, looking increasingly worried, not even bothering to turn on the cassette tapes. He said nothing, too focused on reaching his destination. After what felt like forever, Dean parked the car in Bobby's lot, and ran inside, coming across Sam who had been standing by the door. 

"Did you tell them?" Dean asked, referring to Michael's brothers. 

"They didn't even realize he left the house," Sam answered with a low snarl, having no idea how to tell Gabriel over his sibling's disappearance. 

"Where's Michael?" Lucifer barked, stalking up to the Winchesters, with an annoyed expression in his eyes. Dean and Sam shared a pair of looks before motioning for the blonde to follow. Frowning, Lucifer trailed after them, coming up to the living room. 

"Would you explain what's going on?" Lucifer growled just as Castiel and Gabriel showed up. 

"We need to talk..." Dean trailed off, cuasing tension to rise in the air. Gabriel seemed to notice something was wrong as he began to fidget, rubbing subconsciously at his arm. At first no one spoke, mostly due to Dean's insecurity over what would happen once the Novaks found out. 

"Where. Is Michael?" Lucifer insisted, eyes gleaming a startling icy color. 

"He's missing," Sam stated before Dean could say anything. The silence was so bad that you could hear a wolf howl from a mile away. 

"Missing? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I- I don't know where he is, okay? We'll find him."

"Find him?! How do you expect to do that when one of you likely drove him away? He told me you were trouble and I didn't believe him!" Lucifer growled, stalking up to the younger Winchester. Sam didn't move, crossing his arms, locking hazel irises with blue. 

"Look at me... I promise you we will find him. No one's to blame, alright?"

Without another word, the nlonde stormed off to the room he shared with his brother. 

"But he- he did so much for-" Castiel stammered, tears springing from the corners of his eyes. His hands were shaking badly and he released a sharp break. 

"Hey come on, Cassie. It's alright." Gabriel sighed, pulling Castiel into a tight hug. "They'll find him." 

* * *

Michael swallowed thickly at the reddish-yellow wings that appeared behind Anna. He didn't say anything, not at first, until he finally spoke. "How do you-"

"How do I have wings? Simple... I was born with them," Anna smiled. "I suppose you do as well." 

"That's not- I have never met anyone else with them."

"It's not common, and besides... normal humans wouldn't understand." The redhead stated as she tucked her wings, away from sight. She noticed the clearly terrified look on Michael's face, releasing a sigh. "What's got you so worried?"

There was a slight hesitation before Michael finally answered. 

"I have brothers. I need to take care of them." 

Anna blinked, almost owlishly, leaning back against the walls of her cage. "I'm sorry. You can't really escape. I've been here for almost two years now and yet... nothing," she said. 

"What did they do to you?"

"What didn't they do?"

Footsteps startled the duo into stopping their conversation, but Michael's wings raised in warning. He snarled in an attempt to hide his fear, glaring at the mysterious man that came into view. The man had dark hair with dull green eyes, turning to grin at the newest addition. 

"My, my, you must be something special."

Light blue-and-white wings were now flaring as their owner hissed, refusing to move from his spot. 

"Such a fine spirit. Let's see how long you last in my experiment, hmm?" The older man laughed. He was like a shark, waiting for the perfect moment to break this newcomer. It was a shame there weren't more kids with wings. 

"No! You will not touch him!" Anna's voice cried out, her feathers now bristling, trying to get free. She cowered back at the movement of a hand raising as if to strike her. 

Dawning realization hit Michael like a ton of bricks. This situation would be his childhood all over again; abuse suffered at the hands of someone who didn't understand what was going on. He drew away from the man, wings lashing out. Without even thinking, he lunged forward, scrambling to escape when the door opened. Bolting, the eldest Novak raced down a hallway, barely registering the sound of Anna's loud cheer, trying to find the exit. 

"Get back here, you ungrateful child!" His captor barked. 

Michael ducked into a room, attempting to stop his hands from shaking, clamping a hand over his mouth to not make any noise. Trembling, he stayed deathly silent, until the footsteps faded away. He slowly came into view again, only for something to snake around his mouth and pull him back. Startled, his wings flapped furiously, struggling with all his might, the dark-haired adolescent fought as hard as he could. 

* * *

 

"We need to find him... and fast." Dean growled, determination coursing over him. 

_"I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."- Nelson Mandela_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that ending, but... hey, all will be understood eventually. I still hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter... my fight scene in this is rusty because I've never done this before. Sorry for this, and what's coming soon.

_"To become truly immortal, a work of art must escape all human limits: logic and common sense will only interfere. But once these barriers are broken, it will enter the realm of childhood visions and dreams."- Giorgio de Chirico_

Michael bared his teeth in warning, struggling furiously against whoever was holding him. The winged adolescent thrashed and bucked, kicking his legs to escape. Fueled by adrenaline, he sank his teeth hard into his attacker's hand, causing whoever it was to yell out in pain. 

"Will you calm down? I'm trying to help you here," the voice hissed. 

Michael startled, wings raised in a defensive posture, not fully trusting the person who claimed to be helping him. "Yeah? And just who are you?" 

The supposed rescuer stepped out into the line of sight. A man, barely above Michael's age, looked back at him with short brown hair and dark colored eyes, wearing a dark gray jacket. He held his hands up in a way of saying that he could be trusted. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you," he spoke. 

"Who are you?" The black-haired Novak hissed, still not lowering down his wings. After being kidnapped and locked inside a cell, it was only natural he felt uneasy. Trying to ignore the way his heart raced, Michael glared at his 'rescuer', not moving from where he stood. 

"Easy, easy, it's alright. My name is Ezekiel. I can help you get out." 

Michael slowly began calming down, the feathers' tips moving downwards but still in a postion that was considered wariness. He finally realized that as of now Ezekiel was his best option at getting out of here. Heaving a tired sigh, the eldest Novak nodded his head, which only made his unwanted ally to smile openly. The air held thick tension, mostly due to Michael having one too many experiences with abusive environments, looking a lot like the caged dog recently freed from the enclosure. 

"Wait, what about Anna?" He suddenly asked, deciding not to leave the redheaded female behind especially after knowing she had wings just like him. 

"We might as well try. I've been stuck here for way too long," Ezekiel spoke. The twenty-one-year-old handed Michael a coat, hiding the wings from sight. 

“You won’t be recognized this way. Come. You have to stay quiet.” 

* * *

"Come on. Let's go find him," Dean hissed. Sam glanced up sharply, startled by the response. The younger sibling shook his head. 

"Are you kidding, Dean? We have no idea where Michael is." Sam stated, a 'are-you-kidding-me' tone seeping his words. The glare he received from Dean made him stand down. 

"I'm going." The cutting edge of Lucifer's voice rang out, causing Sam to step to one side. His eyes flashed with pure anger, a cold fire raging to make itself own, as he stormed up to Dean. Ignoring the shout of Gabriel, Lucifer had his hand gripped tightly around a small blade. 

Dean, knowing Lucifer would go either way, sighed and nodded, letting the blonde go. "Sam, take care of them," he harshly barked before stalking towards the Impala. Lucifer trailed closely and got into the passenger seat, not saying anything as Dean ignited the car and drove off. 

"Why'd he run off?" Lucifer suddenly asked, breaking the silence. 

"Nothing happened," Dean stated, avoiding the question. 

"I know you're lying to me. What did you do?" 

"It was nothing. I just-"

"Just what? Do let me understand why my brother is missing."

* * *

Michael followed close to Ezekiel, who made sure that the winged adolescent could keep up. The duo eventually stopped, reaching the section where Anna was currently being held. Ezekiel slowly opened the door, allowing Michael to slip inside. The younger male glanced around, searching for the keys, but to his dismay didn't find any. He gasped in surprise at the sound of someone being shoved to the ground and a door slamming shut. 

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" The voice of his captor snarled, a sly smirk starting to form. 

Despite his fear, Michael held his ground, taking off the coat. His wings raised high and without thinking he lunged forward, using the force of the extra appendages to knock the other down. There was a struggle with precision, clearly never having had to use the wings a lot before. 

Seeing this as an advantage, Michael's captor laughed and used his leg to kick the teenager down. Michael bared his teeth furiously, tumbling with the older male, attempting to gain the upperhand. The winged human and his opponent fought hard, making every effort to keep from getting caught. 

"No! Leave him alone!" Ezekiel shouted, trying to pull back the person he had once called 'boss' away from Michael. 

"Enough!" The older of them shouted, bolting upright and picking up Michael by the back of his shirt collar, taking pleasure in seeing the boy twist in the grip. "I've about had it with you."

"What're you going to do with him? Let go of him!" Anna's voice cut out. 

"I'll teach you what it means to put a dog out of its misery."

* * *

"I have... feelings for him. I meant to give him a gift, but I-" Dean barked out a laugh and drove down a darkened street, trying to look for any sign of Michael. 

"You have what?" Lucifer managed to speak. 

There was a sudden silence, but at last Dean continued, trying to ease the tension between the two students. "I kissed him."

"You- You what?" Lucifer had to admit that he didn't see it coming, not like this. He was angry at Dean for having been so dumb enough to think that Michael would actually want- though, there was nothing more which might possibly make Michael happy again. Conflicted, the blonde let loose an angry sigh and said in a blunt tone. 

"If you hurt my brother you will regret it. Understand?"

Dean, clearly having been surprised by the answer, managed to reply with a "I won't hurt him." The green-eyed male paused suddenly, glancing to both sides, making sure that the missing dark-haired youth wasn't there. 

"Where could he be?" 

* * *

"Why are you doing this? Don't touch him!"

Three... was this how everything was going to end?

Two... Michael was preparing a goodbye. If he died, then his brothers would still be alright. 

One. 

He gasped and without warning, everything went dark. 

 

To Be Continued... 

_"I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars."- Og Mandino_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. The story isn't over. There's more to come and with plenty in store.

**Author's Note:**

> A new series I'm starting. I have not forgotten about my Alpha series or On an Angel's Wings, but I am suffering from writer's block. I will try to upload another chapter for them next week once I get the chance. Enjoy~


End file.
